Santa Baby, Leave a Vulcan Under the Tree
by Sensara
Summary: Sarek and Soval find themselves in the debt of two schoolteachers, and their payment is simple: be Santa and his helper for a day. But they find themselves not only indebted to the women, but imagining a future with them. How will they win the girls over? A Christmas Special, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a Christmas Special, co-written with another author. We hope you enjoy it. Not necessarily a self-insert (we're actually nothing like the two mains), but something kind of like that. Happy Holidays, y'all.**_

Soval pointed for Sarek to turn left. "If you go left here, and then right at the next light, the street takes you to an agreeable vegetarian restaurant."

Sarek looked and nodded. "Earth vegetarian takes some getting used to, some of it is rather...bland."

Soval nodded in agreement. "That is why that restaurant is agreeable; they have a talent for spices. I believe much of it is curried, and rather than using cow's milk, they use coconut milk, so it does not interfere with digestion."

Sarek pulled away from the red light, going straight instead of turning. "I will remember that. I am told that there is a section in this direction where there is an unsavory element."

Soval's lips pursed. "There is, are you sure you wish to proceed there?"

"It is not a Klingon bad sector, is it? I was under the impression humans had eliminated much of the violence."

"It is not that bad, Sarek, but that does not mean I think we should get out. I don't think many of the humans in this sector had ever seen an extra-terrestrial before."

Sarek smirked. "Perhaps given our unbonded state...a first contact situation would be beneficial."

Soval raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "I still do not believe we should leave the vehicle."

He stared out the window at the passing houses, and Sarek was quiet, his eyes on the speedometer. It was slowly decreasing, and Soval could feel the vehicle coming to a stop.

"Sarek..."

"We have enough fuel, Osu...a malfunction in the engine is causing this, not our fuel tank, or me. I am going to stop."

"It has been many years since I have looked at a motor on this type of vehicle. Do you have more experience?"

"My expertise is mostly with airbikes, but my father taught me enough about engines. I think I can make a prognosis."

"That would require you to leave the vehicle."

"We do not have communications, and I do not believe we should separate, if this neighborhood is as bad as you claim. I will take a look at the engine. Come, I welcome your opinion."

Sarek lifted the hood on the car and a cloud of steam erupted from the compartment as a flash that would have blinded them (had their second eyelid not engaged) blew the hood out of Sarek's hand. Both men stepped back, staring now at the small pops and flashes that followed, until the entire car went dark. Sarek folded his hands before him and then turned to Soval. "The prognosis is not good."

"Is that jocularity, Sarek?"

"No, simply a fact. I know I cannot fix it now. This will take extensive overhaul."

Soval looked around at the streets. The lights were coming on as the sun set. "We need to find a way to get to a communications port."

Sarek saw a woman walking toward them. He blinked twice; she was dressed in a piece of fabric that hardly covered her. "Perhaps this woman can be of assistance..."

Soval watched as the woman slowed her pace, her eyes flicking over their robes with a hungry gaze. "Hey, boys...car trouble?"

"Yes, T'Sai. Tell me, where is the nearest communications post?"

"Oh, a mile or two up the road," she said, grinning at him. Soval suddenly felt as if they shouldn't be talking to her, but he nodded in thanks.

"Your assistance honors us, ma'am," he said formally, bowing his head slightly. "You should be getting home. It will be dark soon, and I do not believe you would want to be out on the street in that...outfit."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, but then smirked. "Fashion police, hm?"

"No such authority exists," he replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "However, it is cold. That garment surely does not keep you warm."

She grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, the point of this garment isn't for my warmth, it's to make," she paused and looked at Sarek and then Soval, running her fingers down the hem of their robes, "you two hot." She clicked her teeth together and winked.

It dawned on Sarek first. "You...you are looking for a mate?"

She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Something like that. handsome."

"It seems an odd mating ritual, to walk in the cold with scant clothes on. How does that work?" Sarek asked neutrally.

Soval raised his hands. "Perhaps it is not wise to ask such a personal question."

The woman stepped closer to Sarek. "It's like this, stud...you pay me to go home with you, and I give you the night of your life."

Sarek stepped back slightly, and Soval could see limited comprehension coming from Sarek so he spoke in Vulcan, "_I believe this woman is like a priestess that takes care of a man in his time, only for Earth men, that time could be any moment._"

...

"Stop the car, Suki. Back up."

Suki frowned at her, but Clove nodded vigorously. "I thought I saw a Vulcan back there. They certainly had the right robes on, if they are Vulcan."

She immediately put the car in reverse and slowly backed up, and the light of the streetlamp revealed a notorious ambassador and another Vulcan in lavish robes, both talking somewhat guardedly to a hooker, who was pressing her advantage and touching them all over.

"Hey!" Clove shouted, jumping out of the car. "Back away from the Vulcans, sweetheart!"

"Whatever, you poser. Get lost. I'm trying to make some money here."

She shook her head. "I'll give you 20 credits just to go away, ok? Go home, put some clothes on, relax...take an evening off, ok, babe? It's freezing out here."

The hooker considered it for a moment, then nodded and took her money, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked away. Clove watched her disappear around the corner, then turned her eyes on the Vulcans.

"Good evening," she said, bowing her head slightly. "What on Earth were you doing talking to her?"

Sarek blinked. "Are you two also patrolling the streets for mates?"

Suki clapped her hand over her mouth and snorted. Clove giggled outright. "No, sir, we're school teachers. We teach down the road at a daycare. We were just dropping off our last kid when we saw you. You gentlemen look a bit stranded, so we thought we'd stop and see if we could help you."

"Can we offer you a ride home, gentlemen?" Suki offered with a polite smile.

Soval nodded. "That would be appreciated. I am Ambassador Soval, and this is Ambassador Sarek." He motioned to the man at his side.

Clove bowed her head respectfully. "I'm Clove and this is my cousin and fellow teacher, Suki. Sit where you like, strap yourselves in...we're going to the Consulate? That is where you need to go, right?"

Soval nodded. "Indeed." He watched as Clove got in the back seat, and he followed, taking the next seat with her and motioning for Sarek to sit in the front.

Suki locked the doors once they were all in and pulled off. "I'm going to have to take the back way in guys...if I try to go the main route at this time, we'll be three hours in traffic. This way will be more efficient, and it will only take an hour and a half."

"So sit back and relax," Clove said, leaning back in her seat and getting comfortable.

"Teaching is an honorable profession," Sarek said. "I did not appreciate it at the time, but the tutor my father hired for me always drilled me in calculus equations. I did not enjoy that, as I would have preferred playing with my _sehlat_."

"What's a _sehlat_?" Clove murmured to Soval as Sarek continued his story.

"An animal," he replied quietly. "It resembles your saber-tooth tigers and your grizzly bears, to some extent. They are very large, and very loyal."

"Ah," she said. "Wow..."

"And I-Chiya buried my calculus equation homework in his _sehlat_ house, thus giving me an excuse for not having done it."

"The dog ate my homework excuse?" Suki said with a grin.

Sarek's lips curled slightly and then relaxed. "Yes, only it was no excuse, it was the truth." He looked to Soval and then back to Clove. "Is it offensive to offer compensation for the ride, and for rescuing us from the woman hunting a mate?"

Clove giggled. "Not offensive, but not needed either. We travel that street every night, and we have seen her there taking lots of guys to where ever she does her thing. You both looked out of place, and she might have tried to scam you or get her name in the paper by being around you...it was the right thing to do."

Soval considered Clove as the others continued their conversation. Short, dark hair framed her face with dainty fringe, and her green eyes were the most earnest he'd seen on any species, let alone a human. She was a female of good character, and he bet that was an understatement. He noted her clothes, clean but well worn, he guessed that the money she gave the other woman might be the only money she had. Yet, she still did what was right. Looking at clove now he spoke, "You must allow us to repay your effort...it is the correct thing to do. We are both ambassadors. Surely you would allow us to give you your money back, and pay you for going so far at such an hour."

"Seriously, it's not a problem. We're both glad we could help," Clove insisted, but Suki was staring at the ambassador through the rear view.

"Hold your horses, Clove," the blonde woman said. "They can help us..."

"I don't follow you, babe."

"Remember? We promised the kids they'd get a visit from Santa."

Clove thought about it for a minute, a grin slowly lifting her lips. "Oh my...ok...yes, you two can help us by being jolly old elves for poor kids in need. We'll consider this favor repaid in full, and the charity work will look good for publicity. What do you say?"

"We must dress up as...elves?"

"Well, Santa Claus, and I suppose his elf helper. You may decide between you who plays who...if you did this for us, it would make the kids so happy. And we'd really appreciate that."

Sarek spoke first. "I have read about this holiday tradition on your world. It is believed by young children that a merry soul travels the globe delivering gifts. What gifts would we purchase?"

Clove smiled. "No, we have it taken care of, that part at least...all we need is for someone to play Santa and his helper. We can't afford to hire someone, and the guy who did it for us the last two years died over the summer. It's fine if you don't want to...I mean, you are important men."

Soval leaned toward Clove. "We will do it, but we will need more information on what our roles are. Will we be traveling from house to house? If so, we may need to secure transporter time."

Suki grinned. "Yeah, not that elaborate, ambassador. We host a kid's party at the school, make sure they have a good meal. Then we have Santa come in and pass out gifts as his helper gives them a bag of groceries to take home to their folks. Many of our kids are still...well, it's not exactly poverty, but there isn't a lot of money for extras."

Soval's brows furrowed. "And the school pays for this?"

"Not exactly," Clove said, already blushing.

"You pay for it out of your own account," Soval realized aloud. "That is...very generous of you."

"Tis the season," Clove said with a shrug. "These kids need this more than we do. We were lucky to grow up in families that had enough, but these kids aren't that lucky. And they're our students...like our own kids in a way. We'll give you all the information you need, links, pictures, videos, whatever you need. It's for the children."

The elder ambassador was pensive. "What is the name of the school were you teach?"

"Vaughn Armstrong Preschool. We teach ages 3-5. Music and art. And we volunteered to take care of the Christmas party this year."

He nodded, and she watched him, trying to interpret something in his gaze. "Tell me more about Santa Claus."

"Saint Nicholas was a bishop in Constantinople, Turkey back in...I think the 5th or 6th century...maybe...anyway, it was a very long time ago, and during the dead of winter, he would visit children and leave food and toys in their shoes. The name eventually changed as the idea of a gift-giving saint and/or elf spread across Europe. Saint Niclaus became Sinter Claus, then Santa Claus..."

She continued on her lecture, surprised the ambassador was even listening to her. It was gratifying to tell him (and Sarek; Suki had had enough of her ramblings) all about the history of Christmas, which she lectured on for the next half hour.

When Clove fell silent, Suki grinned, "And on top of all that history, each generation gives the next a bit of hope and love. "

Sarek thought a moment. "Would it not be better if the children knew the truth?"

"I don't know, but I do know it is an easy excuse to help and the families not feel bad about it. Many of these kids will wait to open their gifts until Christmas. Their parents work hard, they just don't have money for luxuries like toys. So Santa gives us the chance to give to the families, without them feeling like they're charities cases. Humans are kind of prideful, they don't take hand-outs easy."

"What of your families? Do your children and husband agree with your aiding these children?" Sarek asked as he looked at Suki.

"I have neither children or husband, it's just me, and well...Clove and I live together so it doesn't bother anything."

"And this year, my sister – Suki's cousin – is having a baby, but I...I can't go out there right now. I have...other things to do." Clove regretting even bringing this up. "But the baby isn't due until the day after Christmas, and there's always the comm. I'll get to see her and my sister either way."

"Where does your sister live?" Soval asked.

"Little Rock. We're both from Arkansas, but Suki's father is from Ohio. Southern girls, the both of us."

"You do not have a Southern American accent," the ambassador noted. Clove shrugged.

"I can imitate mah southern kin well enough, ambassador," she said in her best hick voice, then blushed. Suki burst out laughing, but Clove looked away.

"I find your voice...whether you are imitating your geographic dialect or not...endearing." Soval said to Clove, and the whole car settled into a cloying silence.

A few minutes later Suki cleared her throat. "We aren't too far from the Consulate now," she remarked just to break the silence, knowing her cousin felt bad about missing her sister and her family this year. "So, how do we get in contact with you to schedule this Santa and his elf thing?" She glanced over at Sarek who was looking at her already.

Soval saw the Consulate coming up on the left and he glanced at Clove. "I find you both to be reputable people, who engage in an honorable task. Speaking only for myself, I would give you my private comm frequency."

"Oh, I don't mind going through official channels, if that's easier-"

Soval held up his hand. "It would be simpler to give you my private comm frequency. May I see your PADD?"

She took it out, trying to steady her trembling hands, and she watched him input his number in her contacts. She suddenly felt way too hot, and she could feel that her cheeks were burning. She had the sudden urge to reach out and trace every dignified line on his face, and brush her thumb across his plush lips. She blinked away the sudden urge, clenching her fists, and she frowned when the ambassador flared his nostrils as he handed her the PADD.

Sarek followed his suit and held out his hand for Suki's PADD as she parked the car in front of the Consulate. "May I?"

She handed it to him with a smile. "Thank you so much. No matter what Clove says, it is way easier to reach you through direct channels rather than deal with secretaries and all that jazz..."

"They do not play jazz music at the Consulate. Are you fond of that style?"

She stared at him for a long moment, then started giggling. "It's an expression, ambassador."

He felt his ears begin to flush green. "It seems I need more education on your idioms and phrases."

Suki grinned as he took the PADD back from her. "I _am_ a teacher..." she whispered.

Soval handed Clove her PADD back. "I am agreeable that we have met. Thank you." He paused, staring at both of them with a pensive gaze. "Thank you both for your service. We will contact you soon."

They opened their doors in one synchronized movement, and Soval turned and raised the _ta'al_ to them; he nodded to Sarek, who held up a discreet _ta'al_, and both of the men vanished behind the doors of the Consulate.

Clove climbed into the seat next to Suki, and both women sat there looking blankly forward. "That was beyond bizarre," the blonde said, pulling off from the curb.

"And so cool," Clove agreed, holding her PADD against her chest. "You know we have their private numbers...

"Yeah, I do, and we nearly didn't, Miss Official Channels."

Clove giggled. "This is so cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Soval picked at his _pak-tar_ and tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk. For some reason, he could not concentrate fully on work, and he realized (quite belatedly) that he was anticipating a call from Clove, or a message, or something from her. He had the irresistible urge to talk to her, and the fact that he had not heard from her in two days was putting him in a most disagreeable mood.

Forrest was eating his _pak-tar_ with relish, going on and on about something, but it seemed Sarek was also not in the mood to eat.

"What's wrong with you two? You've barely touched your food...just not in the mood for _pak-tar_ today, gentlemen?"

Soval shook his head. "The food is sufficient...I am...expecting a call. I thought I would receive it sooner, that is all."

Sarek leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together like a prayer, but remained silent.

Max pursed his lips and pointed to Sarek's food. "You aren't going to eat that?"

"No." Sarek replied neutrally.

"May I?"

"Go ahead, it is better than seeing it wasted."

Max picked up Sarek's plate and began scraping the food over to his, "Is this something you guys can talk about or is this secret Vulcan government business?" Max asked noticing he had gotten some of the sauce on his thumb he nearly stuck it in his mouth before noticing both sets of Vulcan eyes were on him. He cleared his throat, as he sat the empty plate to the side. "Because if it is something I can help you with...tell me and I will." He grinned and noticed Soval too had scooted his plate toward Max.

Soval flared his nostrils and watched Max pile more _pak-tar_ on his plate. "I am not certain if you could help us...but I do have a question. When a...female of your race receives a personal comm number...how long is the traditional waiting period before she calls the male?"

Forrest stared at him, a slow grin pushing the corners of his lips upward. "Don't tell me you...oh dear..."

The admiral cleared his throat. "Ok, I need more information than 'you gave her your number and now she hasn't called you'. Did you ask her to call?"

"Yes, I requested some information regarding your holiday of Christmas and the being known as Santa Claus."

Max laughed. "Oh...well...did you give her a specific time to call you?"

"No, I did not specify. Should I have?"

He shook his head. "Well, if this was strictly business, maybe. But since it seems you want...more...you're both busy men. She probably doesn't want to bother you."

Sarek leaned in. "So, human females are logical about such things?"

Max's eyes twinkled. "No, Sarek, I am afraid your species is the only one who can lay claim to such a thing. But...oh, wait, you both are waiting on a call! You two met two human women who you are now..."

Soval leaned in and interjected. "Yes, that is the situation. They picked us up, saving us from one of your women of the evening. We gave them our personal comm frequencies, as we had agreed to perform as Santa and his elf for their students. It has been forty-nine standard hours and neither woman has called."

Max quickly used his napkin to hide the laugh that wanted to come, but that he forced into a cough. "So they're teachers?"

Sarek nodded. "That is correct."

"I don't see what is so amusing, admiral," Soval groused, eying his old friend.

"I'm sure you don't," Max replied smoothly. "So you have two ladies who you want to date."

Soval stood and sighed. "I believe we have stated as much. Perhaps they are not interested in us as potential mates, Sarek. Some humans do find the notion of inter-species relations...unappealing."

Sarek's eyebrows rose. "I would prefer to think, until proven otherwise, that the females are simply prudent. As the admiral pointed out, we are not easily accessible. Perhaps they believed we gave them our frequency to speak only on the matter of the Santa issue. That seems logical. We did not discuss further items, and said need comes on the calendar in the month of December, it is now only the first of November."

Max smirked. "That's probably it right there. Did you two happen to get their comm frequencies?"

"No," they replied in unison.

Max looked back and forth between the two of them. "That's your problem. So you look it up...you did get their last names right?"

Sarek shook his head. "We do know where they are employed. Perhaps we can go to the school and retrieve the desired information."

Soval blinked. "And what if they find such aggressive things...disagreeable?"

"Soval, they stopped in what I assume was a bad neighborhood and saved you from...a hooker? Not every female on Earth would do that for an honorable man. They sound like good women. If it makes you that...concerned, I'll just tell them you thought it logical to have their numbers as well, so you could set them up in your schedule or something to that effect. It's up to you to let them know you want more."

"So when do we declare _koon-ut-so'lik_?" Sarek asked, and Max frowned.

"Koon-so-lik-what-now?"

"_Koon-ut-so'lik_," Soval repeated. "Our desire to make them our mates."

Max blinked, staring at them. "You already know you want to...marry them?"

Soval nodded. "She is agreeable, and honorable, and sacrifices her means to make others' lives better. They are both very suitable mates. And...they are very agreeable to look at..."

The admiral chuckled. "Can I see a picture of them?"

Soval pulled up the school's facility page on his PADD and handed it to Max. "Suki Summers and Clove Harrington."

"Yeah, they are very pretty," the admiral mused. "Whose is whose?"

Sarek pointed to the blonde. "This one is Suki, she is who I wish for my mate. The one with the chocolate colored hair, that is the one Soval intends."

He chuckled. "You know Earth women don't do the whole meet you once and marry you thing right?" He looked back and forth between the two Vulcans who looked perplexed and he fought the urge to slap his forehead with his palm. "Earth women, with rare exception, court for a while. We human males take them out to dinner, and to events. We buy them presents, get to know them, and they us...We date for sometimes a year or more before we ask them to marry us."

Sarek's lips pursed. "That is most inefficient, Max."

"How does it work on Vulcan?"

"We are bonded at age seven. We grow up and marry she who we are bonded to," Soval said flatly.

"Well, apparently, you two aren't married now..so it doesn't always work, right?"

"My mate became a priestess of _kolinahr_," Sarek replied. "And Soval's mate has been gone some time. We must have mates, and when we are in this unbonded state we...suffer...but we also..." he licked his lips, "imprint on females who stir our _katra_, and once imprinted...there is little option for us. " He nodded toward the screen. "I have imprinted, and I will have no other."

Max shook his head. "And you, ambassador? You're determined to have this girl?"

Soval nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to make her my mate. Please understand, Maxwell...such personal information is not shared lightly."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm very...touched and honored that you're sharing with me now...but in case these girls _don't_ want you...what then?"

They both looked rather appalled at the thought, and Max grimaced. "I don't want you two to get hurt, is all. You need a back-up plan."

"Are you saying they are not agreeable to us?"

"I'll have a better idea of that when I see them around you. How did they act when they gave you a ride back to the Consulate?"

Soval blinked a few times. "They were agreeable. They smiled many times at us."

Sarek nodded. "They smelled very..." He trailed off.

"Agreeable," Soval added. "They laughed, I believe they both blushed several times."

"They may have been flirting with the two of you," the human said. "So, I'll go down and get the information you need, but..." he let the word linger.

Sarek leaned forward. "What?"

"Well, I'm single too...do you think...you might help me?"

Soval looked to Sarek, and they both nodded to each other, "Human or Vulcan?"

"Surprise me." Max went back to eating with the same relish he had before the conversation. He could feel two pairs of eyes boring in on him, and looking up at them, he sighed. "Fine, I'm leaving now. Have Sorak wrap that up for me. I'll go get their numbers."

…

Max entered the main office of Vaughn Armstrong Preschool and asked to see the principal, and the secretary immediately let him in. The man in question was old enough to be Max's father, and he ran a hand through his snow-white hair as he gestured for the admiral to take a seat.

"May I ask why you're here, admiral?"

He sighed. "Well, it's come to my attention that two of your staff are in charge of the children's Christmas party, and they asked Ambassadors Soval and Sarek to help them. The ambassadors would like these ladies' numbers so it will be easier to reach them."

"Huh," the old principal said. "So we're going to have Vulcans at this party?"

"As Santa and his helper," Max replied, and he couldn't help but grin.

The older man chuckled. "Those girls..." He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe what they do for this school." He leaned forward and tapped at his console. "How do the...umm...Vulcans feel about being cast as elves?"

"Well, sir, they are...as they would say, agreeable to it. I think mostly because they are fond of the teachers."

The man stopped tapping and blinked. "What do you mean by fond?"

"The way you and I might be fond of beautiful women," Max said lightly.

"Are their intentions...honorable?" The old man's eyes were shrewd, but the admiral told him the truth.

"I've never known more honorable people, human or Vulcan, sir."

The principal smiled again. "In the words of my grandfather, cool beans. I'll be interested in meeting these two...ummm...young men?"

Max laughed. "I think both are older than me...so it is with Vulcans. You underestimate their ages by about 40 years."

He considered it. "All right...but I can't condone giving them their numbers unless they agree to it. You'll have to ask them."

"Deal. And I'll set up a meeting between you and the ambassadors, all right?"

"That would be great, admiral. Have a nice day. Ms. Summers is in Room 159, and Ms. Harrington is right across the hall. Room 123."

…

Suki wiped off the last table and threw the rag in the closet laundry basket, then straightened her desk a bit before her lunch break. She had a few minutes before Clove would be done with her class, so she looked over the new batch of finger paintings drying on the rack, and she smiled at the creativity her little students had.

"Ms. Summers?" she heard a man say, and she looked up, standing at the sight of a very famous admiral standing in her doorway.

"That's me. How can I help you?"

Max stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Admiral Maxwell Forrest."

Suki chuckled. "I know." She took his hand and shook it. "Everyone knows, in fact...the question is, what are you doing here?"

Max felt his face flush. "I'm here at the request of two men I think you met the other day? Ambassadors Sarek and Soval."

Her cheeks turned bright pink. "Yeah, we picked them up...are they ok?"

"Yes ma'am. They asked me to come and get your comm frequency, yours and Ms. Harringon's. They apparently neglected to get it when you met, and they want to talk to you."

Suki's lips parted. "Seriously?"

"This has to do with the Vulcans doesn't it?"

Max turned around and saw a petite brunette in the door, and he stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Admiral Maxwell Forrest, Ms. Harrington, and yes...it does. I was just telling Ms. Summers that the ambassadors asked me to come down and get your comm frequency for them. They gave you theirs, but didn't get yours."

"What do they want to talk to us for? Other than business? I guess they want to get that Santa thing on their calendars," Suki wondered aloud. Clove blushed and mumbled something unintelligible as she pulled out her PADD and gave the admiral her number.

"Oh, I'm sure they want to talk to you about other things," Forrest said with a knowing smile. Suki snorted.

"Like what? Compare and contrast our education system with theirs?"

"Actually, I think that'd be an interesting conversation," Clove murmured, taking her PADD back.

"Oh, come on, Clove, stop acting like a love-struck schoolgirl!"

She rounded on her cousin, and the admiral stared at her. "Do you like Soval?"

"I'm sorry, admiral, but I'd rather not talk about it," she said firmly, and he nodded, disappointed.

"I'm sorry for prying, then. I'm sure you're both are busy, and I've got to get back to work. Good day, ladies."

"Nice to meet you, admiral," Suki replied, walking him toward the door. "Do...do you think...we could get your autograph? My dad would just...he'd just love to have it."

Max grinned and winked. "Next time I see you. Now, I have two ambassadors who are probably pacing by now."

He nodded to them both, and made his way out the door.

…

Max leaned against the door frame with two pieces of paper dangling between his thumb and forefingers. "Ambassadors, I have what you require."

Sarek and Soval both stood, and they held out their hands for the slips of paper.

"Not so fast...I have information with it too, something you might consider interesting, but, there are terms for both the information and the comm frequencies that need to be met before I give you either."

Soval's jaw clenched. "You do realize, Max, that Sarek and I, even being many years older than you, still have triple your strength?"

"For shame, ambassador!" Max said, putting the slips of paper back into his pocket. He noted both their eyes were fixed on that point, as if by force of will they could see through his pocket and read the papers. "Let me put forth my terms."

Soval flared his nostrils. "Go on."

"I want you to give me a chance with one of your people. Find me a Vulcan woman."

Sarek nodded. "That can be arranged. Many are very curious about human males, and I believe they would find you agreeable."

Soval nodded in agreement. "Now...the information and the numbers?"

Max snorted; it was just too easy. "I was talking to Ms. Summers...Suki." He chuckled as Sarek perked. "And Ms. Harrington came in, and Suki implied that she had been behaving like a love struck high school girl. I asked her directly if she liked you, Soval, and she blushed, did not answer, but...I noticed her pupils dilate."

Sarek stepped forward. "And what of Suki? Did she have any reactions such as that?"

"No, I really didn't get to talk more than that, but I figured Soval would find that interesting."

Soval nodded, holding his hand out for the paper. "I do, and I am agreeable to that information."

Max handed both men their slips of paper and he patted Sarek on the shoulder as he handed his to him. "Don't give up hope yet. Just because she didn't gush doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

Sarek looked a tad dejected, but nodded at Max's advice. "Thank you, admiral, for this favor. I believe Sorak's sister has been without a mate for some time now, has she not?"

"You are correct, Sarek," Soval said, memorizing Clove's number in a matter of seconds. "I will tell Sorak to contact her and bring her to Earth."

It was Max who blushed a bit this time, shuffling his feet. "You really think she'll like me?"

"She will find you...most agreeable, I am sure," Soval said with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Sarek stared at the screen for a moment; the frequency sat there blinking at him. It was getting late, and he knew if he did not comm soon, he might wake her and put her in a disagreeable mood. He had an objective that he and Soval had discussed: dinner tomorrow. He pressed the button, sending the comm call, and then sat straight, checking his appearance in the reflection before it flashed on. Suki sat there with a confused look on her face.

"Ms. Summers, did I catch you at an inconvenient time?"

Her eyes widened. "No..no, not at all." She blinked as if she was checking her sight. "I was just in my room. Not doing anything special. I didn't expect you...or anyone to call. How can I help you?"

"I wished to talk to you again," he said simply. "I find our conversations...mentally stimulating. You are very intelligent, Ms. Summers, and you have a very unique outlook on life. I admire that."

She blushed and blinked. "Well...I'm not busy. What's on your mind?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Several things, but most notably, I realized I did not ask you what you teach. What is your specialty?"

"I'm an art teacher," she said with a soft smile. "I come home most days with paint splattered halfway up my arms, but it's so worth it to see what these kids can come up with..."

He watched as her gaze glazed over, shining with the most endearing expression of excitement, and he listened to her words, at times closing his eyes, just to listen to her speak. She had the most agreeable voice, soft and low and smooth as silk. He snapped his eyes open before he thought too much about that, and he offered her a tiny smile.

"How long have you been a teacher? And what sort of classes did you take during college to achieve your degree?"

Suki blushed softly, her mind reeling with the fact that he was an ambassador and had been all over the universe; her simple story would surely be uninteresting. She licked her lips to wet her mouth. "I was an art major, but I also minored in education and special education because I wanted to be able to reach kids who are disabled. Art is often universal, even children who do not speak can communicate through art. I've been a teacher five years now ever since my graduation. Nothing as exciting and adventurous as your life I am sure. Being an ambassador and all." She grinned at him.

"My first profession was a teacher," Sarek said smoothly. "I taught Astrophysics at the Vulcan Science Academy. My father was in diplomacy, when he retired it was my duty to take his place." His breath hitched as he saw a look of empathy well up behind her eyes, he found himself anxious to hear what she would say next.

"Some people are born great, and in your case, it seems you had greatness thrust on you." She gave him a wan grin. "I read up on you, after we met...you are amazing. You speak several languages, and have already brokered peace with...how many species?"

"Approximately eighteen Federation species and several others," he said, his chest swelling from the fact that she said he was amazing. Perhaps Max was right... "The Andorians, the Klingons, the Mazarites, the Coridan...I find your passion for your work inspiring, Ms. Summers. It gives me...great satisfaction to keep the peace so that our cultures can continue to grow and thrive. You are helping an underprivileged school grow and thrive...that also gives me great satisfaction."

"Same here," she said with a smile. It seemed like someone finally understood why she had chosen to work in the hood instead of in a nicer school. It was all about the kids. "I'm...really glad you understand that."

"You are far too compassionate to let those children languish in poverty," he observed, staring her down, his gaze almost hungry. "You want to help them build a future, and you are willing to sacrifice your own resources in order to do so. That is...so very human. And...it...pleases me."

She blushed fully, putting her hand to her cheek to hide it, but it didn't help. "You are a good man, Sarek of Vulcan. All that you've done and now you volunteer to help in a hood school. That's a very good man, someone who doesn't just do good in front of the cameras but behind the scenes as well, with no one looking. I admire that, I mean sometimes celebrity type folks come down to our school, but as soon as the camera is off it's like the kids don't exist to them. I don't see you being that."

Sarek gripped the edge of the table, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. "Ms. Summers, would you be adverse to sharing a meal with me? We will not be alone, but I would like to discuss this further...in person."

He tensed as her eyes brightened. "I would love that too! Give me a date and time...who's going with us?"

"If your cousin consents to join us, Soval and Ms. Harrington."

She smiled. "I bet Clove would love that. Well...you have my comm number now, so give me a time and place, ok?"

"I can tell you now," he said, pulling his PADD towards himself. She laughed.

"No, Sarek, that's not how it works! You call me tomorrow during my lunch hour – 1230 to 1330 – and you give me an excuse to talk to you."

His eyes flashed, then darkened. "I am agreeable to that as well. I will tell you tomorrow then."

She grinned and waved. "Good night, Sarek. Sleep well."

Sarek raised his hand to give her the _ta'al_, but found his fingers wiggling slightly instead as the comm went black. "That is most agreeable," he murmured to himself.

…

Soval pressed send on the com and waited, keeping his face even and his mind focused on Clove. He glanced again at her picture, and only moved his eyes away from it when the color on the screen changed.

"Clove," he said softly. "I have not contacted you at an..." He noticed she was in a towel and her hair was wet. "I have caught you at a bad time...haven't I?" He felt warmth spread over his skin as her pale flesh pinked from her shoulders up, and...down.

"If you cannot talk, it understandable," he said, talking a bit slower than normal, "but I do have a slightly urgent request."

"Oh, it's ok!" she said breathlessly, holding her towel closer to her body. "Go ahead!"

He swallowed, trying not to let his gaze slip past her collarbone, and he directed his gaze to her eyes. They were dark, sparkling with excitement, and he allowed his expression to soften.

"It is agreeable to see you again," he said slowly, letting his voice drop. She shivered and offered him a smile, and he could feel warmth spill into his blood from the sight of it.

"Same here," she whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. "How have you been?"

"I am well. And you?"

She smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm all right." The smile slipped a little. "You said slightly urgent request...is something wrong?"

"I wish to take you to dinner, it is urgent, because it is tomorrow that I wish to take you. My schedule permits an entire evening to eat and talk with you. It is the best day for this in regards to my schedule – that could change rapidly – so I need to know if you too are free. We will not be alone; Sarek, and if she acquiesces your cousin will join us." He leaned forward, trying not to notice the smooth unmarked nature of her neck and shoulders. "At least for dinner, but after dinner, it will be up to you if you wish for my company alone or if you would rather return to your domicile."

He watched the pulse of her neck throb faster at the notion, it pleased him enough that he took in a deep breath and sighed slightly. His fingers were already tingling, and he wondered if time alone...unbonded...might lead to him acting in ways that were beyond the boundaries of propriety. "I want to know you, Clove," he said, before he could school his thoughts.

He saw her pulse throb even harder, and he focused his thoughts on waiting for her answer, not wondering what her blood tasted like...He blinked hard and focused on her, and her expression melted into an endearing smile.

"I would like that very much, ambassador," she said with a nod. "What time?"

"We would pick you up at 1530."

"That sounds great." Her voice cracked a little, and he smirked. It sounded endearing. He noted her towel loosen as she took a deep breath inward, but then he made his eyes flick back up to her eyes. "I promise I won't show up half-naked in a towel," she continued, smiling at her own joke. He raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening.

"No, I do not believe that would be appropriate attire for dinner. Forgive me for catching you at such an inconvenient time."

"Like I said, it's ok. I know you're really busy, and it's hard to fit everything into your schedule. You were bound to catch me at an odd time."

Soval leaned forward. "I am not too busy to speak with you, Clove. Please understand that. I waited for you to comm me, and then logic said you believed me too busy to speak with you. For you, I will make the time." His eyes briefly grazed over her shoulders and cleavage before he met her gaze again. "I will call tomorrow to confirm the plans, around 1200 if you will allow it."

Clove smiled. "I would love to talk to you tomorrow. That is my lunch time, so I'll be free."

"Very well. I will comm you then, and we will confirm our plans."

"Oh sure! And again I'm sorry for looking like..." she waved her hand over herself.

"You are aesthetically perfect, even if the bounds of propriety are pressed." Soval thought for a moment that he could smell her scent, and then frowned when he realized it was not there.

He watched as her cheeks turned bright pink, and she opened her mouth several times, then finally smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot, coming from you."

His gaze softened. "Until tomorrow, Clove."

She nodded, and he turned off the comm, then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Her image was still burned into his retinas, and he contemplated the shape of her shoulders and neck, her hair dripping wet and hanging in her face, the soft curve of her breast...

He shoved that last thought away before it went too far beyond what was appropriate, but he could not deny that he wanted to see her in person, now more than ever.

…

Soval pulled on the best of his top robes, and adjusting them in the mirror, he saw Sarek walk in.

"You look crisp and ready," he said, turning around to face him. "Though I do not understand why you find the need to wear so much...jewelry." He motioned to the large necklace around his neck. "If you have not noticed, females in human culture wear accoutrements of that nature, and their males are more as I am. Crisply dressed without additional shiny objects. In fact, I find it illogical, since the females we are going to be eating with seem to dress in a simple way. I did not see any embellishment on their person."

Sarek simply raised an eyebrow as he slipped another ring onto his finger. "Just because you are not from as high a house does not mean you should find fault in my manner of dress."

Soval snorted derisively. "This is not about our respective houses, Sarek. This is about making a good impression on she whom you wish to make your wife. I am from Raal, and we follow Golian logic, son of Skon, not the flash and pomp of Shi'Kahr."

This earned him a glare, but Sarek did not move to take off any of his jewelry. "I am from the house of Surak, and in the house of Surak, we dress as such."

"As a symbol of your wealth and status. Surak calls us to be humble and simple. _Life can become very complicated if you allow it to be._"

Sarek flared his nostrils, and still did not move to take off anything. "I will remain dressed as I am. If Suki tells me that she finds my adornments displeasing, only then will I remove them."

"Very well," Soval said with a sigh, pulling on his top robe. "Let us depart. We do not want to be late."

…

Soval and Sarek walked into the school as some of the children were filing out. An elderly human approached them, and he raised a hand in greeting; they returned his greeting with the _ta'al_.

"You are the master of this school?" Soval asked.

"I'm the principle, yes. Yours are faces we don't see often in our small school, in fact, I would say this is the first time. I've been here as a teacher and then principle for 60 years now. Yours are the first alien faces we've seen." He paused. "You're the two the admiral spoke of when he came looking for how to get in contact with two of my young teachers?"

"We are," Sarek said softly.

He turned and motioned for them to follow him. "Those two girls are precious gifts to this school. We pay them a salary, and the budgets for their class always seems to last where no other teacher's does, and their kids always walk away richer in some way." He paused again and turned to them. "I've always heard Vulcans were highly intelligent and very perceptive. Do either of you catch my meaning?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "You are saying they enrich your students? That is no surprise to us. We surmised as much."

The principal nodded. "Good. No other teacher has brought more to this school than those two. I'd invite them over for Thanksgiving this year, but my house is already full. Twelve grandkids. What can you do?" he said with a shrug, then sighed. "They deserve a lot more than they get."

Soval bowed his head in a respectful manner, ignoring the curious little eyes watching him. The two women in question walked out together, laughing about something that had happened to them. Apparently one of the children had hit a flat note in music class, causing a disruption that lasted for several minutes. In fact, some of the children passing him were singing an altered tune, and he winced at the sound.

"Ambassadors!" Suki called, waving hello. "How are you?"

He noted Clove was blushing already, and he fixed his gaze on her, watching the redness spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Suki was smiling, already talking to Sarek, asking him about the necklaces he had on.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, lightly touching one. "I think they look nice on you!"

Sarek leaned in so she could fully touch the large stone in the center of his necklace. He glanced back at Soval with his eyebrow raised, and then turned to Suki. "I know we are early," Sarek said, "but we thought we might go for a walk before dinner. Our schedule is cleared until midnight."

Clove looked at Sarek. "Really?"

"Indeed. And we are told that on Friday nights, it is customary for humans to dance, and go out...so to speak. Is this agreeable for you?"

Clove's voice caught in her throat. "Y-yes."

Suki stepped back, looking down at herself. She was covered in tempera paint. "Can we get cleaned up?"

The tips of Soval's ears flushed green as the night's earlier conversation came to mind, with Clove dripping wet, covered only in a towel. "We have time," he said in a hushed voice. "We will take you, we brought our diplomatic car so we can all fit nicely."

The old principal clapped Clove on the back. "Go have a good time, Harrington. It's the weekend!"

She smiled at him and nodded, then dutifully followed Soval to the diplomatic car. He glanced over his shoulder and seemed quite pleased that she was following him, but for what reason, she couldn't say. Suki and Sarek were still talking about Sarek's necklace.

"It is traditional for men and women of our house to wear such things," he explained, opening the door for her. He and Suki shared the back seat, and Soval drove, with Clove riding shotgun. "The house of Surak is one of, if not the most influential houses on Vulcan. But Ambassador Soval is living proof that it matters not what house one hails from, but what one does with their time that makes one truly meritorious."

Suki felt almost as if Sarek was apologizing for something, and Soval caught his eye in the rear-view mirror.

"And Sarek is living proof that even the highest of houses can still produce an able ambassador," he said with a smirk.

Soval then turned to Clove. "Where are we going? I do not yet know your address."

Clove blushed a violent shade of red. "We live on the edge of the ghetto..."

"Don't be so modest, Clove, we live in the ghetto," Suki said, gently correcting her.

Clove nodded, suddenly feeling a little exposed. "We live in the Arlington Heights Apartments, 1615 Kaleb Street."

Soval noticed she looked at him with some embarrassment, perhaps thinking he may judge her for her place of residence. "As I said, I am not of a high-born house," he said softly, his eyes soft. "It is not the name that is noble, it is the deeds."

Sarek sat back and blinked there was a wash of shame on his face, and he made note that he would speak to Soval. Perhaps his jewelry was for his sake, and perhaps that ego would make his intended feel (illogically) ashamed of her station. "It is as Soval has said." He looked to Suki, searching for some emotional reaction, but was surprised when he saw her eyes were unreadable.

The rest of the trip to their apartments was spent in relative silence, and when they parked outside their building, Clove invited them inside.

"I just don't feel good leaving you out here. You remember what happened last time," she said with a rueful grin, then the shame took hold again and she looked away.

"Certainly," Soval said, following her to their apartment. It was small, but clean and teeming with artwork on every wall. The styles ranged from children's paintings to cleaner, more sophisticated prints, watercolors, ink still-lifes, and a plethora of oil-paintings.

"You painted these? The style seems consistently yours," Sarek noted, staring at the wall of art.

"Most are mine. Clove did the ink drawings."

"Impressive," Soval said, leaning forward to examine one she did of a teapot. "It is very pleasing work."

She smiled brightly at that, blushing still, and she retreated to her room to change.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing.**_

Sarek looked at Soval, "I believe I have made a mistake."

Soval nodded, "Yes, you brought them shame, where none should exist. Be thankful now that they probably do not know who Surak is or we would be leaving this apartment I am sure of it."

Sarek looked around, "Their dwelling is...pleasing, the location is..."

"They are poor, something you do not know a thing about because you are high born. These girls..." he walked over to the food refresher and found only a few things, "Food is even not plentyful, yet...they smile and have a grace. You are wearing on your chest more money than they have ever seen...does it please you?"

Sarek's head dropped, "No..."

Suki followed Clove into her room, "Hey...did I embarrass you?"

Clove shook her head. "I'm not proud of our address, but it's ok. We've made the most of living here, our apartment is neat and tidy and as colorful as we can make it, and we've made a difference in a lot of people's lives by giving up a lot of our paycheck. And I will be proud of that."

Suki smiled. "That's the spirit. Chin up, keep smiling...or else you're never fully dressed!"

She laughed and pulled out a clean, simple blue dress. "Good? You like?"

Her cousin nodded. "It goes great with your hair. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get this paint off my arms!"

"Music may not be art, but it's not nearly as messy," she teased, unbuttoning her shirt. "Does my hair look ok?"

"Darling, you look wonderful," Suki said, then left the room. Clove pulled on the dress, then realized she couldn't zip it up. Suki was taking a quick shower by the sounds of it, and so she poked her head out of her room.

"Ambassador, could you help me a minute? I can't reach this zipper."

Soval eyed Sarek and then walked toward Clove, "How may I be..." he saw the zipper on her dress and swallowed thickly. He was seeing the back side of her perfectly smooth shoulders and now he would be nearly touching them.

"If you could please, just help.." she strained still trying to fight with her zipper. She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned, the most endearing blush spread across her nose over her cheeks.

"Of course." Soval said, his voice just over a whisper.

He took the tiny zipper into his hand and he realized for the first time in a long time how weather worn his hands really were. He had the hands of a warrior, and in his fingers the tiny zipper looked so fragile. He pulled the zipper up, and the back of his knuckle touched her spine. It felt like the pulse of electric traveled from her delicate back into his katra. He took a step back and quickly hid hands hand behind his back, "There I believe that is sufficient. "

She reached behind her and pulled the zipper up the rest of the way. "Thank you," she said sincerely, smoothing the front of her dress. It was sapphire blue and clean, but just as worn as her other clothes. However, she was at home and comfortable in the dress, and that was more beautiful than the finest fabric.

"Well...do I look nice enough?"

"You look radiant," he said firmly, feeling his expression soften as he appreciated the way her brown hair made the dress look even more vibrant. "My clan's colors are a similar color. You would look pleasing them."

Her smile widened, and she slipped into some simple black flats and grabbed a jacket from the closet. "Always have one in San Fran," she said with a giggle. He stepped forward and took the black tweed jacket from her and held it for her to slip into.

She said nothing, but his knuckles grazed her neck as he pulled the jacket up, and he heard the tiniest gasp escape her lips, and a pulse of arousal shot up his arm. He quickly stepped away, calming himself, and he noted she was tenser than before, as if she housed a spring inside her.

"Come, tell me about the artwork on your wall while we wait for your cousin," he said gently, leading her out into the living room. Sarek was quietly contemplating a landscape of the ocean, and Clove began running him through the top row of paintings.

Suki opened her bedroom door and found Sarek standing there. She jumped a little and then giggled, "Come on in, I was just getting ready to tell you all I was almost done." she stepped back in and Sarek watched her move, in her red form fitting dress, that had an oriental looking collar.

"Suki, I wish to apologize." he said standing a bit straighter.

Suki turned around still putting in an earring, "For what?"

"My commentary on...being high born..." He stepped forward.

Suki's eyes softened, and she let go of the tiny dangle earring pushing her hair back she stepped forward placing her hand on his chest, "I'm not offended. It didn't hurt me. I like who I am as a person, and feel good about how I do spend my money. If it doesn't bother me I'm poor as dirt, then if it does you..."

He looked down at her hand on his chest and felt the warmth of her nearness, "It does not."

Sarek was now hyper-aware of her presence, of every finger and its place on his chest, the smooth lines of her hand...he wanted to take it in his hand and stroke it, caress it, worship this queen of generosity in every way possible, human or Vulcan.

"So we don't have a problem, do we?" she said kindly, winking at him. Her hand slid up to his shoulder, and she squeezed him reassuringly, and he breathed in sharply, taking in the sweetness of her scent. Her hair was tied up in a knot with Oriental hair ornaments, but he imagined for a moment that he tugged them out of her hair and let her blonde mane cascade down her back.

She gave him one last squeeze and another wink, then passed him and sauntered out of her room. Soval and Clove were still engrossed in artwork and had their backs turned to them, and his gaze drifted down her back to her hips, which swayed like a pendulum, tantalizing him with their movement.

Clove turned around and grinned at her cousin, then whistled, the first pitch higher than the other. Suki laughed and spun around for her, and Soval raised an eyebrow.

"You both look agreeable," he commented, his eyes on Clove, who blushed again. Sarek noted she often did that when Soval paid her a compliment, and it did look pleasing on her. He wished Suki would blush so he could see what color her cheeks turned.

Sarek stepped up and took the space next to Suki, "We are ready for a night out?"

Soval nodded, "We are indeed. Dinner, and..." he turned to Clove, "If you are agreeable we will take you dancing."

Clove nodded, "I would love that."

Suki turned to Sarek, "I did not know Vulcans danced..."

In a moment of boldness Sarek pulled her to his chest, and dipped her, "If the cause is sufficient." When she looked up he felt the rumble of pleasure within, she was bright red, and smiling. He had made her blush. He gently pulled her up, stabilizing her before he released her.

"This is going to be a fun night." Suki said staring at Sarek whose expression was schooled to neutral. Suki turned to Clove and Soval, "So, shall we?"

Soval nodded, "Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing.**_

Clove rushed a little ahead and opened the door for everyone, and Soval waited for Sarek and Suki to go ahead before holding the door for her. He followed her to the maitre d', and soon they were on a balcony overlooking the city. Suki strolled out the railing and stared out at all the lights, and Clove joined her for a moment. They shared a knowing look, then took their seats.

A few tables over, halfway concealed behind a bush, two women in finery were staring hungrily at Sarek and Soval, even though the two of them calmly ordered water and started flipping through the menu. Clove watched them with a confused look on her face, and one of the ladies sneered at her, giving her clothes a haughty once-over. She looked back down at the menu.

"Suki, remind me on Monday to talk to the counselor about Eva Marshall's hair."

"Who, Rapunzel?"

"Yeah...I think she should get it cut."

Suki nodded, "Ok..." she glanced over to where Clove had been looking and saw what had shaken her. A pair of rich women eying them with Soval and Sarek. She looked down at the menu. "So what are you in the mood for?" She blinked a couple of times hoping the menu wasn't in what it was in, French.

Soval leaned to Clove, "Is it appropriate for us to order for the table? Or would you see that as an aggressive move that minimizes your desires?"

Clove grinned, "I can't speak for Suki, but I'd be happy if you did."

Suki closed her menu, "By all means, Gentlemen. I'm interested in what vulcans like to eat in a human restaurant." She saw the waiter did not give Sarek a glass of water and frowned, picking up hers she held it out to him, "Here honey, I don't want this water..."

Sarek froze, staring at the glass she had set in front of him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but could not find anything to say. Soval put it back in front of Suki before he could take it, and she stared at him with a confused gaze.

"It was not wise for you to do that, Ms. Summers. To hand a Vulcan male water is to offer yourself to him as your mate. On a planet where water is so precious...I'm sure you can guess the origins of this tradition. Often, ritual words are said alongside your act, but Sarek is unbonded, and...open to suggestion. I would not do that if I were you. The same for food. We will be serving you tonight, T'Sais."

Clove stared at her water glass with new appreciation, but she noted the two women were still looking over at their table. They were whispering to each other, and she wondered if they had heard Soval's words. She swallowed thickly and took a hasty gulp of water, then set her menu aside.

Sarek wanted to glare at Soval but looked at Suki whose emotion of embarrassment was obvious in her eyes. "I am sorry." she said softly.

"It was understandable, and giving of you. Do not have an adverse feeling on the action."

Clove spoke up, "You know we really should research Vulcans. I am embarrassed to say we don't know much about your people."

Soval leaned forward, "Ask whatever you want, Clove. You need not go to books when you have a living vulcan here with you now."

"I don't want to be a bother, Ambassador."

"Please, Soval, only that no titles. And I never find it a bother to teach one who desires to learn."

The waiter approached the table, and Sarek, speaking French ordered for everyone. Turning back to Suki he blinked seeing two women approaching the table.

The two women swung their hips as they slowed, the diamonds and sapphires encrusting their rings and bracelets glittering in the low light. "Ambassadors, may we please have your autograph?"

Soval was slightly affronted by this request (and the amount of cleavage the women showed off), but he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He turned to Clove, swallowing thickly, and she smiled and nodded. He turned back to them and held out his hand for their pen and paper, and he squeezed his legs together as Clove moved her hand from his shoulder to his knee. She patted his leg, then withdrew her touch, and he found himself feeling bereft without her warm hand touching his body.

"Your name?" he asked formally, glancing up at the woman who handed him the paper and pen.

"Nina," she purred. "Nina Simone, ambassador." Her delicate caramel fingers wrapped around the pad, and he could have sworn her fingertips brushed his. He quickly let go once she had a hold of it, and turned back to the table, deliberately ignoring her as she continued to stand there, waiting for Sarek to finish autographing the other woman's paper.

Sarek looked to the dark haired woman leaning over him, "Your name?"

"Brenda Jameson, of the Beverly hills Jamesons." She seemed to purr as she moved between Suki and Sarek, "I love the necklace you have on. I saw one of those when I was on Vulcan last spring. I bought it..." she said leaning over, under the pretext of getting a better look at his necklace.

Sarek, "Indeed." He moved to hand her the paper and pen back, "It is a strange custom, collecting signatures. One I do not see the logic in."

Suki leaned around the woman, "Excuse me, you butt got in the butter on the table, Mam."

Brenda stood straight, "See you again...I hope." she winked and joined her friend as they sauntered back to the table pretending that the clump of butter was not there.

Clove bit her lip, then closed her eyes and pinched her wrist hard, sighing as the amusement slowly drained away with the mounting pain.

"Clove, what are you doing?" Soval asked, gently prying her wrists apart. Her eyes snapped open, and she deliberately looked up at the sky, curling in her lips.

"Clove?"

She turned to him. "I'm trying not to laugh," she said, her face breaking out into a smile despite her best efforts. "That would be rude."

Soval took her wrist in his hand and examined the angry red nail marks so close to his face she could feel his breath. It was warm and made her spine tingle, and she stared at him incredulously. He swiped his thumb over the mark.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said softly, but made no motion to remove her hand.

Soval rubbed his thumb over her hand double checking the veracity of that statement.

Sarek turned to Suki just in time to see a small bit of buttered roll go into her mouth. She grinned at him and swallowed, "That wasn't lady like of me...I'm sorry."

Sarek smirked, "The cause was sufficient. We will speak no more of it."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." she whispered into his ear, "You are a true gentleman."

Sarek's eyes widened, and Suki bit her lip, "Did I breach a protocol?" she asked.

"I am unsure...perhaps if you breached it again, I could tell you better."

Soval cleared his throat, and slowly let go of Clove's hand, just as the food arrived, "Let us eat, we will discuss protocols and such as we dine."

…

Suki proudly walked by Sarek's side as she entered the dance establishment, and she saw many older people already dancing. The most modern music they played was jazz and blues, which was fine with her. Many people paused to notice them, but then they went right back to dancing. A slow waltz was playing now, and she glanced at Sarek, who was observing the scene with bright eyes.

"Are you ready to dance? Or do you need a few lessons first?" she teased, nudging him playfully. She didn't touch his skin, so she hoped he wouldn't mind. His dark eyes glittered as he stared her down, and he smirked ever so slightly.

"I believe I will be the one...schooling you," he replied, holding his head high. She giggled and patted his shoulder, and he seemed satisfied with that.

Clove noted Soval seemed much more relaxed than in the news vids, and it was fascinating to watch him walk around with ease as they reached a table on the other side of the dance floor, giving them a front-row seat of the goings-on.

A waiter approached the table, "Can I get you ladies and..." he froze on the vulcans, blinked and looked back to the ladies, "Drinks?"

Soval looked to Clove, "Vulcans do no drink, but now would be a suitable exception."

Suki glanced at Sarek, "What about you?"

"I enjoy martinis."

Suki grinned, "How about four apple martinis?"

Clove clapped, "Yeah! Hot apple pie martini!"

The waiter nodded, "Coming up."

Soval pulled the chair out for Clove, pushing it back in when she was securely in the seat. "While we are waiting on our drinks. Sarek and I have a question for you both."

Clove leaned back. "Fire away, ambassador."

"Do either of you have plans for the Earth holiday of Thanksgiving?"

She paled and looked down at the table, then smiled. "Well, I know all my kids are having a good dinner that night. Suki, you tell them."

"You know we don't get many funds, so we decided to give up Thanksgiving so our kids could have a good meal. We weren't planning on doing anything."

Sarek glanced at Soval, who nodded in silent agreement. "We would be...gratified...if you would have dinner with us that evening. We would celebrate Thanksgiving with you."

"If you did, I'd have a lot to be thankful for," Clove said quietly, blushing bright pink.

Sarek nodded, "We are given to understand that it is customary that the food be hand prepared. Would it be offensive if we have you over to our home?"

The waiter returned and placed the drinks before them. Soval moved to give the man his credit chit but the waiter waved his hand, "No, this one is on the house. It's not everyday we get vulcans in here." he smiled, "I'll be back if you need anything else."

Suki looked at Clove who nodded to her, and then turned to Sarek and Soval, "We'd be honored to go to your place. I think we both have to ask...why are you doing this? Why are you both taking such an...interest in us? Not that we mind, mind you, it's just I don't think either one of us want to get our hopes up or mistake your motives. Is this because we saved you from that lady of...ummm..the prostitute?"

Clove sat up, "Yeah, is this a vulcan thank you or..." she shook her head, shrugging, "what?"

Sarek swallowed thickly, then took a large gulp of his drink, coughing at the sharp taste. "We wish to help you," he said honestly. "I..." He was silent for several seconds before sighing and taking another drink. Soval took a sip of his martini and sighed, choosing to stay silent. He set his gaze on Clove and held out his hand as the band struck up a slow jazzy number.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "I'll try to be as graceful as I can."

He led her out onto the dance floor, and Suki scooted closer to Sarek. "I what?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were saying something earlier, but never did. I what?"

He sighed. "I would rather not say at this time, Suki. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." she said with a small grin

Soval turned to Clove, "I do not wish my fellow ambassador to...what is the human phrase? Show me up?"

Clove grinned, "I'd love to dance with you. Are you taking Sarek's line?"

Soval pulled her against his chest and twirled her around eloquently, "Yes." he said simply, moving her swiftly across the dance floor. "My advice is to enjoy this moment."

Suki grinned at Clove as Soval swept passed with her on his arm. She looked to Sarek who was staring down at her with a gentle intense gaze. He placed his hand in the small of her back, and carefully took her hand, "Let us dance."

The jazz number swooned and swayed, and Suki let Sarek guide her around the dance floor. She occassionally stole glances at Clove, who was completely absorbed in a private conversation with Soval, but most of her time was spent enjoying the moment. Sarek's hands were warm and inviting, and she closed her eyes, constantly reminding herself to not lay her head on his chest.

The next number was much more upbeat, and she eyed Sarek, who smirked and simply upped his pace. Soon she was dizzily spinning and twirling in his arms, and she laughed; she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Clove giggled as her hair started coming loose, and she could hardly see through the lock of hair that tumbled down into her eyes, but she kept dancing, amazed at how graceful and warm Soval was as he danced with her. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

Soval enjoyed watching Clove dance, but at the end of the up beat song he lead her back to their table. He noted that Sarek followed in this too.

"I'm thirsty for sure," Suki said picking up her drink and fanning herself with her hand, "My complements to you, Ambassadors you both know how to cut a rug."

Clove nearly shot her swallow of martini from her nose, "They aren't going to know what that means..." she said softly.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, "I will assume it means we dance well, since no sharp implements, nor woven fabric covering a floor were used or damaged."

Soval smirked, "Well put Sarek." he took his glass in his hand and raised it to Clove, "There is a custom I know on earth and that is the toast. To you two ladies, and the agreeable company."

Sarek's face became serious as he raised his glass, "To you." He blinked once looking at Suki longer than was proper.

Soval followed suit, and they all took a drink of their martinis. Talk turned to other matters, but Sarek's eyes still lingered on Suki. She smiled.

…

Soval held out his hand to Clove and pulled her to her feet, and she accepted his hand and smiled at him as he drew her up to her full height. "I hope this evening was satisfactory," he purred, then glanced at Suki. "For both of you."

"I had a wonderful time," she assured him, clasping her hands behind her. "Would you like to come up for some tea before you go? It's cold out."

Sarek spoke first, "Yes." on the heals of Sovals, "No."

Suki laughed, "So that is a yes or no?"

Soval blinked, "We would like to have tea with you, but we cannot. Our...timing does not allow for us to."

Sarek stiffened, "Yes. It is as Soval has said."

Clove grinned, "Very well. Thank you both for a wonderful evening." She went up on the tips of her toes to kiss Soval's cheek and stopped short, "Oh, sorry. I forgot about the...touching thing." She rocked back and turned to walk into the apartment door, turning and waving over her shoulder before disappearing behind the double doors.

"Human courting customs," Sarek said getting back into the car after Suki vanished as well, "are trickier than a denoblian family reunion."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing.**_

Sarek stared at Suki's profile page, contemplating the lines of her face and turning over excuses to talk to her in his mind. Although he could ask about more things he could do for her school, he wanted to do those things with her, not just for her. His katra was aching for more time with her, and suddenly a plan came to him.

He withdrew 500 credits from his account and went to the local art store, and put it on a gift chip for her. But he needed a story for why he had all this money on a chip...

"Would you like to enter a contest to win 200 credits, sir?"

"No, but thank you, madam, you have just given me the answer I need..."

He hurried back to his office and made a few calls, then leaned back in his chair. Soon, Suki would be arriving to pick up her gift chip for the art store, and he took the time to look up local vegetarian restaurants.

Suki was reading the book from the library about Vulcans that Clove picked up when her comm beeped. She turned flipped it on, "Hello."

"Greetings, is this Suki Summers?"

"Speaking."

"This is the Yamoran Art store on Consulate way. We have drawn your membership number. You've won our grand prize of 500 credits on a gift card."

Suki sat straight up, "Are you joking!"

"No, Miss," he held up the credit chip. He looked down at the script that had been prepared for him, "You have three hours to come and pick it up. Just go to the check out and tell them who you are, and they will give it to you."

She hopped up, "I'll be there in two hours!"

"See you then, Miss."

Sarek waited for two hours, trying to focus on his reports, but he found he could not force his mind to focus on anything other than the fact that Suki was coming, and he would invite her to lunch, or perhaps an early dinner, and then a walk in the nearby park...he hoped she would accept this impromptu date...

He sat up straight when his contact told him she was arriving in her aircar, and he hurried down the street to the art store, searching for her, and he found her absorbed in the paint aisle, looking at different mediums with shining eyes. He could feel her glee from twenty feet away, and he casually strolled down the aisle towards her.

"Ms. Summers," he said gently. She jumped, then grinned.

"Ambassador! What a pleasant surprise! I just won a gift card to here, and you know what that means...shopping spree! Oh, this is going to make the kids so happy...and I've been meaning to pick up a few things for myself...but most of this is going to my classroom."

Sarek's eyes softened, even his small gift, something meant for her she was giving to make life better for her students. "That is a most fortunate winning then. How much did you win, if I may ask?"

She turned to him, grinning wide, "Five hundred credits! That is like...triple what my budget for school art supplies. I'll be able to stock the kids up so well." She shook with excitement.

"And what will you get for yourself?" He asked following behind as she picked things up in placed them in her cart, carefully calculating the totals on her padd.

"If I have some money left over, I'm going to get myself some clay." she said with a grin.

"To what purpose?"

"Oh now I can't tell...I just have something special I want to do for a friend of mine." she winked at him and then turned to pick up some more tempera paint.

Now his interest was peaked, and he followed behind her like a loyal _sehlat_, still calculating everything.

"How much so far?"

"Thirty-nine credits," he reported. She squealed with joy and continued down the aisle, and he felt his katra soar at being the means for her happiness. "Suki..."

"Yes, ambassador?" she chirped, picking up several paintbrushes.

"Are you planning to eat after this? I would like to take you to lunch, to celebrate this with you."

She turned to him and smiled. "That would be lovely, ambassador! What did you have in mind?"

Sarek's breath hitched and a thought popped into his mind that he could buy her this whole store if it would make her this content. He blinked banishing the thought, "I believe there is a vegetarian restaurant two and one half blocks from here."

She bit her lip, "I don't want to leave all this stuff in the car..."

"It is no trouble for me to have an aid put it in my office, until we are through. It seems a logical measure." He moved to help her with her cart, "Is that agreeable?"

"Sure!" She beamed, "I don't know what I did to have such a sweet friend, but I'd do it three times more if I could. Off to the paper and supplies!"

Sarek nodded, now walking side by side with her.

They continued through the store, loading the cart with hundreds of items, and although Suki was overjoyed at this, her words about him being a "friend" were still ringing in his ears. He did not want to simply be her friend. He wished for much more than that with her, and he pondered her words all the way to the restaurant.

They sat down to a simple meal, and she elaborated on her plans for the art supplies she had gotten.

"Your selflessness," he whispered, _heats my blood_ "is inspiring. Soval has volunteered to help Clove buy toys for your students. Is there some other way I can be of assistance?"

He nervously took a bite of vegetable soup and waited for her answer.

Her eyes brightened again, "Would you?"

"I have said as much. Name the task. We live to serve."

She blushed, "Well, I am in charge of decorating the school for Christmas, we start the week before while they are on Thanksgiving break. All my helpers are gone. It will be just me, and the janitor. If you don't mind...I'd love help with decorating. We'd be doing the trees, and then for the party we'd do that?" she sounded almost sheepish as she spoke, "It's a lot to ask, and if you can't I completely understand."

"Suki, there is no task you could ask me that would be too much," he said sincerely, and her cheeks turned bright pink. He let his expression soften. "I would be pleased and honored to help you."

"I didn't know Vulcans came in this brand of sweet," she replied with a giggle. She opened her mouth again, but then bit her lip and took another bite of soup. "So...what tedious diplomatic services do you have to render this holiday season?"

"We were invited to a party with Senator Bronswick, but we declined. It would conflict with our dinner with you on Thanksgiving, and you are more important."

She blinked. "I am?"

"Yes," he said, his voice deepening. "I would much rather spend that holiday with you than sit through too much attempted flattery and bitter alcohol. An evening with you is immensely more preferable, because the company is far more stellar."

She blinked at him, "I don't know what to say, Ambassador."

Sarek noted her pupils dilated, and her respiration increased. That pleased him. "There is nothing to say, Suki. Truth is logical, and what I said is truth. One need not answer logic."

Suki turned a bright pink, "Well, Ambassador, I am...what's the word you use? Agreeable, to your logic. I would have understood had you needed to cancel, but this is...more than sweet. Would you be offended if...I brought dessert to our Thanksgiving dinner? I was reading in the Vulcan book Clove picked up for us that it's considered flirtation, and offering one's self as a mate if you bring a Vulcan male food or drink, but...does that count even if it is a group thing? Clove and I were debating that...since Soval said you weren't'..." she grinned but hid it behind her napkin, "bonded."

"Hm," he mused. "If the entire group partakes of it, I do not believe it is that suggestive. Does Clove plan to bring something as well?"

"Yes, actually, she wanted to make vegetable soup." She lifted a spoonful of soup up in the air to emphasize her point.

"I will make sure it is acceptable."

…

Sarek walked into Soval's office raising an absent ta'al, as he shut the door behind him, "I do not wish Sorak to hear our discussion."

Soval looked up, blinked, and bid him sit, "This must be serious."

"We are treading in dangerous territory, Soval." his lips pursed, "Sorak spoke of...the friend zone, we are...near that now."

Soval frowned slightly, "What do you mean?" He could smell a female essence from him, and it dawned on him that he must have been with Suki, "What makes you believe we are near the friend-zone?"

Sarek sighed. "She called me her 'friend', and I am concerned our goal might not be plausible."

"Hm," Soval said, frowning. "I believe you need more data before you draw such a conclusion. She may consider you a friend at the moment, but because we have not made our intentions known, she does not want to get her hopes crushed."

"Do you think Clove sees you as just a friend?"

The elder ambassador shook his head. "I do not have enough data. We will run this by Max later. However, I must prepare for this trip to New Berlin."

"Understood," Sarek sighed.

Soval stood checking everything out to make sure it was in order, "We will discuss this further when I return. " He glanced back and raised an eyebrow, "And wait for her to contact you, Sarek."

Sarek nodded, "A good idea. I was going to contact her when I knew you were gone. It would seem...cloying would it not?"

"Indeed."

…

Soval knocked on the door, and then placed his hands behind his back waiting for Clove to answer. Thoughts of Sorak and Sarek's words about this human concept of the friend zone whirled around his head. He had to privately admit, it was a concern. Perhaps he would learn more on it as they shopped together.

Clove looked at herself one more time in the mirror, then walked to the door, pulling on her coat as she went. She grabbed her purse and pulled on a hat, because she had looked up the weather in New Berlin, and they were in for some snow later that evening. And it was plenty chilly outside at the moment, so she opened the door and smiled brightly at Soval.

"Hello again!" she said cheerfully, locking the door behind her and stashing her key in her purse. "You ready?"

"I am. It is a fifteen minute ride from here to the shuttle station, then an hour to New Berlin." He opened the door for her, and she quietly thanked him as she settled into the passenger side of the car. Soon they were off in the air, and she leaned back in her seat.

"So how has your day been, ambassador?"

"My day has been agreeable. I was able to accomplish multiple tasks. I was told Sarek was able to see Suki, and now we are spending time together to aid your children, I would say the day becomes more agreeable." He glanced at her, "And how was your day?"

"Busy I am making the lists of food and stuff for the season. We normally have a lot more time, but we have been in a pinch since school began." she shrugged. "It is fun though, and I'm glad to be going out for a while. Neither Suki or I have been outside of San Fran for ages." She grinned and looked around, "Heck, not even out of the neighborhood much."

"Then I am pleased I will be taking you out of the city for a while. Have you ever visited the First Contact museum?"

She shook her head. "No, and I'm really excited to do so. I love museums."

He glanced over at her and saw the excitement gleaming in her eyes, and the feel of her anticipation was making his blood run faster. "Then I am doubly pleased that I will be taking you to a museum. The displays are fascinating."

"While you drive, I do have a few questions."

He raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. "You know I've been reading that book on Surak's rules about propriety...why the no-touching rule? I'm confused, and I feel like I'm missing information."

"You will have to be more specific." Soval said not picking up what she meant.

"Why is it that you can't touch other females, or don't touch each other in general?"

"We are touch telepathic, Clove. It is considered improper to touch another because we can feel what people think and feel through touch. It is also a part of our nature." He sighed, "Beneath the thin veneer of logic is a much wilder beast, that is illogic and possessiveness. If you were Sarek's bondmate and I were to touch you, it would spark violence."

She frowned. "So you're saying...for everyone involved, you've decided to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yes," he replied. He noted disappointment in her eyes and sighed. "I have upset you, haven't I?"

"Not at all!" she insisted. "I didn't know..."

She was sincere, and it heartened him. "And it is for your own good. It would be...cheating if I were to touch you. It would give me an unfair advantage."

"Of what sort?"

He smirked. "You have obviously never been touched by a Vulcan male." _That is cause for celebration_, he thought to himself.

Soval pulled off and parked. he opened the door for her and then helped her out,

"Now you know that just makes me more curious. What do you mean by that?"

Soval lead her to the shuttle, "What do I mean by the touch of a vulcan male?"

"Yes."

"That is not something that can be explained, only experienced." he said smoothly, as the door to the shuttle closed. "Buckle yourself in, Clove. We are about to take off. I think you are going to enjoy your time in New Berlin."

"You are changing the subject..."

He nodded, "I am."

She smiled and strapped in. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't press you," she assured him, then looked out the window.

He nodded and watched her watch the take-off, and he was glad they were changing the subject. He was too tempted to show her exactly what he meant, and that would not end well. She leaned towards the window as they rose higher and set off towards New Berlin, and he glanced out his window at the retreating city. Fog was rolling in from the Bay, obscuring their view, and she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Smooth ride," she muttered to herself, looking back out of the window.

"I am pleased you are comfortable," he replied, and she stared at him.

"You heard that?"

He smirked and lightly tapped his ear. "I have excellent hearing, Clove. All Vulcans do."

She grinned, "I guess they aren't just beautiful." she giggled, "I'll have to remember that."

He walked down first, turning to wait for her. "We can shop first before we go to the museum. Work before enjoyment, it seems logical so you can focus on what you are seeing when you get to the museum."

"Sounds good. Did you know Solkar?" she asked trying to keep up with Soval, who seemed to be walking a pace ahead of her.

"I do, he is Sarek's second forefather." he stopped, inwardly chastising himself for walking as a bonded man would walk with his mate. "He is an agreeable man." He stopped himself from elaborating that she might well meet him, if Suki took Sarek as a mate.

She stopped abruptly, and he paused, staring at her, concerned that she might have forgotten something. "Clove?"

"Look," she whispered, and she pointed to something drifting down from the sky. A tiny snowflake settled on her jacket, and they watched it there. She was grinning wildly, her eyes shining with unrestrained joy, and when she fixed her stare on him, he felt something deep within him lurch, and his fingertips started to tingle.

"I haven't seen snow since I was eleven," she whispered, as if speaking in normal tones would melt the tiny crystal. She blew it away, and it drifted off on the wind. More flakes were coming down, and she nodded towards the museum, hurrying through the biting cold.

She paused in the lobby to look at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "You have snow in your hair," she said with a slight giggle, then brushed it away with her sleeve. He followed suit and wiped away the few flakes that had settled in her dark hair, and she smiled at him, nodding towards the large gift shop.

Clove moved to grab a buggy but a thin young vulcan man took the cart, "I will be attending to you and Osu and Soval today, T'Sai. You need only point and I will retrieve it and ready it for your return trip."

Clove looked to Soval, "Are you freaking serious?"

Soval blinked, "There was not jest."

"We are having a personal shopper with us?"

"Yes, but he will not be near by, so we will still have the privacy to speak." Soval handed her a small scanner, " We will scan the item and then input the amount."

"But what is our budget?"

"This is one of the gifts to your school from the Vulcan consulate. If the resolution passes, you might be gifted with extra funding, but that remains to be seen. Sarek is working on it now I believe."

He felt his blood run swiftly as she started shaking her head and giggling. "You are just...something else, ambassador. How can I ever thank you?"

"No thanks is needed," he said softly. "Come, there is much to do."

She started walking through the aisles with him, looking at all the different toys available to them, and it made her happy to know that all of these toys were going to make a child just as happy on Christmas morning. Soval picked up a motorized airplane and tested it, and she giggled as it went sailing over the young Vulcan's head. He landed it neatly in the shopping cart, and she had to stop herself from clapping in delight.

He turned to her, looking rather triumphant, and she couldn't hold back her giggles. "Feels good to act like a kid again, doesn't it?" she teased.

Soval straightened, flaring his nostrils, but his expression softened as he looked at her. "I was merely testing my aim," he said with a slightly lofty accent, which only made her giggle harder.

"Testing your aim is fun," she insisted. "You were magnificent."

Clove bumped hims slightly and smiled, "Ok I have 60 kids. 35 boys and 25 girls, but most of them play with gender neutral stuff..." She mumbled now getting focused on her list.

Soval leaned over, "Would a model of the T'Plana hath work for some of them?"

Clove smiled, "You are good. Yeah that would be educational and fun."

He held his arm out, "This way. They have many age ranges and options. Some of them will also fly."

Clove giggled, "You are obsessed with flying toys. You are too fun. I'm glad to have you as a friend in my life." She grinned wide and began looking over the different models.

Soval paused, now understanding Sarek's predicament. It had seemed she was agreeable to him, but now he was not so sure. He would most definitely have to ask Max about this, and he followed her, a little more guarded than before. But still, she smiled at him, and it made his katra ache to see it. Once they were done with shopping, they let the younger Vulcan take the items to the shuttle. He led her around the museum, watching her reactions, and never before had he wished so much that he could read her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed._

Soval typed the com frequency in and waited for Clove to answer. It was two days until Thanksgiving, and in the hustle of his meetings had nearly forgotten to contact her to firm up their plans.

"Hello." Clove said, and when she saw it was him she smiled brightly, "Hello, Ambassador!"

Soval raised a quick ta'al, "It is agreeable to see you, Clove. I was calling in regard to our meal on Thursday."

"We are still on right?"

Soval nodded once, "I wanted to let you know that it is fine, and does not break protocol if you and Suki bring a dish. We have been doing research on Thanksgiving protocols and have discovered that people often bring dishes to augment the hosts dinner."

Clove grinned, "Great! I'll let Suki know."

"We will send a car around for you at 4:30. We will be engaged in cooking or we would come ourselves, but we have chosen a dinner often served on high holidays on Vulcan, and it takes hours to make. We understand that too is a holiday custom, that the dinners are elaborate, and take the host much time to prepare."

"You don't have to go through a lot of trouble -" she started to say, but Soval held up his hand and offered her something like a smile.

"It is our pleasure to cook for you, Clove. I look forward to seeing you, and as your people say, Happy Holidays."

She smiled and waved, feeling her cheeks warm with excitement, and he turned off the comm, leaving her staring at a blank screen. She sighed and got back to work cleaning her room.

Soval put the vegetables in the fresher unit and turned back to the PADD, scanning the next few lines of the recipe. Sarek was engaged in stewing berula roots, which were notoriously finicky, so the elder ambassador did not bother him with any questions at the moment.

"Soval," Sarek said after another half hour of silence. "I read it is traditional for football to be viewed on Thanksgiving. Do you believe they will want to watch a game?"

"I am uncertain," he replied. "They have not indicated any particular interest in football, but if it pleases them, I would not be adverse to viewing the game."

Sarek paused a moment, "My grandfather told me that when he first was introduced to the game of football, he believed it to be a fight to the death. He then said, in retrospect, it was an illogical assumption. I have not seen a game."

"I have, and it does mimic fights that in some cultures would be to the death." He turned and saw that Sarek was in a holding pattern with his roots, "Clove said it to me..."

Sarek turned and pursed his lips, "She called you...friend?"

"Indeed."

Sarek folded his hands before him, "It is a disagreeable thing. We have not yet spoken to Max about this, perhaps we should." He blinked, "The complexity of human courting is...odd. They do the same things with their male friends as they might with male friends they have a desire to make a mate. How does one know the difference?"

"Perhaps the level of touching between parties?" Soval mused. "In my experience, couples touch each other freely and openly in public, while friends are much more reserved. This is not always the case, but romantically involved pairs will often let their touches linger on each other, or touch each other in more intimate places. So we must ask ourselves how much they have touched us, and how they have reacted to our touch."

"Suki kissed me on the cheek," Sarek recalled. "Do human females kiss their male friends on the cheek?"

"I do not believe so."

He brightened. "They could be confused. We still have not made our intentions clear, and they are getting mixed messages from our natural reservations and our attempts to bridge the gap between our two cultures."

Soval mused a moment about the touch of his knuckle against Clove's back, "Clove has reacted well to my touch. We will see how things proceed tonight. We may need to make our intentions more apparent." he blinked and nodded toward Sarek's roots, "It is time to stir them again."

Sarek moved to the pot, "I was speaking to Max yesterday. V'Lar was there and indicated they may have engaged in coitus."

Soval turned, "Then things are proceeding well."

"Indeed." He put the lid on the pot, and then went to the sacks containing the beverages, "I picked up wine, and beer. Both I am told are typical at Thanksgiving. There are many kinds of each. I do hope I picked well."

"They may only drink tea. But if they consume those beverages, I suggest that we do as well."

"Agreed..." He looked at the clock, "The car should be arriving now..."

…

Clove adjusted Suki's red sweater as they ascended the steps of the Consulate, and although she couldn't speak for her cousin, Clove was apprehensive about being around all the other Vulcans. However, they simply nodded to them and went about their business, and their driver led them to Soval's quarters, where the meal was to take place. He pressed the buzzer and informed them that they had arrived, and Clove ran one last hand through her hair before putting a smile on her face.

Soval raised an eyebrow at Sarek before walking to the door, and in that moment, they exchanged a silent agreement to step up their game and make their prizes a little more aware of how much they meant to the Vulcan ambassadors. He tapped the door panel and nodded respectfully to Suki, who carried in her desserts, and took Clove's soup pot from her before she could protest. He then turned to her and looked her over, admiring her orange sweater, which was an agreeable color on her. A stray hair had fallen from her navy blue headband, and he gently tucked it behind her ear, making sure his fingertips brushed her cheek.

"It is agreeable to see you," he said, lowering his voice and marginally closing the distance between them. "Happy Thanksgiving, Clove."

Suki patted Sarek on the back as she looked over his shoulder at the dish he was babysitting. "What is that?"

"Berula roots," he replied, gently stroking his hand down her spine. "I am told they are much like your Earth parsnips in flavor. I hope you enjoy them."

Suki gasped and rolled up on the balls of her feet and then went down on the flat all in one breath. Sarek looked looked at her eyes, silently pleased with what he saw.

She swallowed, "Is there anything I can...I can do to help?"

"No." Sarek replied neutrally, "You can help yourself to a beverage though."

Soval reentered the kitchen just ahead of Clove, "Yes, please, T'sais..."He opened up the cooler unit and motion, "We purchased wine, beer, and there is also water, tea, and coffee...both Klingon and human."

Clove grinned, "I guess a glass of wine wouldn't hurt."

Suki, "Oh Asahi, that is one of my favorite beers. I will have one."

Soval handed Sarek two of the beers, as he made to open the wine. "I will join you in wine, Clove."

Clove cupped the bowl of the wine glass in her hand as he poured her a glass, and she silently toasted him after he poured one for himself. He followed suit, and she thought for a wild moment that he was smirking. It looked attractive on him.

"To our alliance," he said, his voice deepening, and he was pleased to see her eyes darken as he let his gaze linger on her for a few more moments than was necessary. He took a sip of wine and glanced over at Sarek, who was popping the lid off of a beer for Suki. The roots, thankfully, were nearly done, and Soval quickly turned off the heat and let the residual steam continue cooking them to the correct consistency.

Suki took a sip of beer, silently toasting Soval and Clove before turning her attention back to Sarek, who was observing her with dark eyes.

"Are you guys planning on watching the game today? I've never been a huge fan of football, but Clove said she wouldn't mind elaborating the rules for you."

"My brother is a football geek," Clove explained, rolling her eyes. "I could recite the rules and all their nuances in my sleep."

Soval stepped up, "I would enjoy hearing all about the game from someone who knows all of the rules and nuances."

Sarek turned to Suki, "Do you watch such a game?"

She grinned, "I will, so you guys get to experience it, but I don't know anything about sports of any kind."

Sarek considered that information, "Perhaps you would like to sit on the balcony while Soval and Clove watch this game?"

"Sarek, it is very cold."

"I will aid in keeping you warm."

She blushed, "Who am I to turn down such a sweet invitation."

He guided her out to the balcony, passing Soval and Clove who was putting on a football game.

Soval sat close to Clove eying the screen, "Now. They flip a coin...why?"

"To keep things fair," she explained, and she smiled as the toss went to her homestate team, the Arkansas Razorbacks. LSU was playing in white, and the Razorbacks were in their standard red. "Now, the game starts off with a kick-off, and the ball is put on the defense's 30-yard line, and the placekicker will kick the ball to the offense, in this case, the Hogs..."

Suki eyed Sarek as he slipped out of his robes and put them around her shoulders, and she was suddenly inundated with his scent, strong and woodsy and smoky. It made her core tingle, and his eyes grew dark as he watched her.

"I am pleased you could make it," he said gently, drawing the robes closer around her body. "It is pleasing to have such lovely company with us this evening...and we are fortunate to be able to hide such a precious gem away from Earth for a while." He reached out on a whim and brushed a lock of hair back into her thick blonde mane, and she shivered, her smile widening.

Soval watched the movements intensely, hearing the crashing of the helmets and pads he cringed a little, "I can see why those who came before me thought this was a battle to the death."

Clove nearly choked on a sip of her wine, coughing she cleared her throat, "You serious?"

Soval nodded, "Yes. It is a violent sport, the crashing sounds brings one to mind of the breaking of bones."

Clove grinned, "Just think if you added Vulcans to the football mix, it might be since you guys are three times stronger than we humans." She glanced at the com an stood suddenly,putting her hands in a V, "Suki, We just scored!" she said a bit louder.

Suki as snuggling in the masculine smelling robes when she heard, Clove, call out. She grinned, "Woooooo Pig Sooie!"

Sarek raised an eyebrow, "What is the meaning of that call?"

She stepped forward getting closer to him, "It's our call of victory, one that says who we root for." She opened the robes, "I feel kind of like a queen in these robes. Do you want to share? I mean, you have to be getting cold...or is that a boundary of propriety thing?"

He smirked. "I meant them for you, and for you alone," he said meaningfully, wrapping them even tighter around her body. He gently pressed his chest to hers, letting the warmth of his skin seep into her, and she stared up at him with dark eyes. He could count every freckle across the bridge of her nose, and every eyelash, and the hairs of her ashy-brown eyebrows. But Clove announced that Arkansas had just made an impressive interception and had scored again, and Suki pulled away.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, leading her back inside. "It is nearly time to eat."

"Sure," she whispered. "And thanks for the robes. They're very comfortable...and so regal."

"I am pleased you like them," he said, and he could feel his eyes darkening.

Soval stood when Sarek entered, seeing Suki wrapped in his robes his eyes widened, "Please, T'Sai Suki, sit here. We will plate up the food and serve you and Clove. We learned the protocol of this dinner, when watching football was to sit in the living area and watch the game as you eat."

Clove stood, "Oh no, Ambassador. We will sit formally, we can..."

Soval turned, "It is a good to follow earth customs, Clove...and please. Call me Soval. Let us dispense with the formalities."

Clove blushed slightly, "Thank you Amb...Soval. Are you sure we can't do anything or help?"

Soval stood stiffly, "Absolutely not. Please. Today is a day of leisure, your football, and over eating."

Suki turned to Sarek, "Here I should give you these back."

"No, you look agreeable in them. And as Soval as just stated, please...call me Sarek."

Soval waved him toward the kitchen, bidding Suki sit near Clove. "We cleared a small table for eating around the screen you will note. We will return shortly with the food." Soval popped back in and freshened Clove's wine, and Sarek put another beer before Suki, then both men vanished into the kitchen.

Clove glanced over at Suki, who seemed rather flushed as she looked at the screen. "You ok, babe?" she whispered. Suki raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just fine," she said quietly, taking a hasty sip of beer and snuggling further into Sarek's robes. "A little warm, isn't it?"

"Yes, especially when your Vulcan boo's been touching you," the brunette said with a wink, then turned back to the screen just in time to see Arkansas intercept a throw from LSU. "Woo! Come on, Vanders, run that ball!"

Vanders succeeded in gaining 30 yards for the Hogs, and by the time Soval and Sarek entered with the food, Arkansas was ahead by 20 points.

"Hogs are winning!" Clove reported, moving her wine glass. "You're sure you don't need help?"

"No," Soval said gently, handing her a plate. "We have the meal under control. I am pleased your team is winning."

Sarek brought in a plate and placed it carefully before Suki, "Do you mind if I eat next to you?"

She looked up offering a bright smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Any gentleman who would give up his top robes for me, deserves...well, anything he wants!" She giggled.

Sarek nodded, "It is no trouble you are..." He schooled himself, "welcome to anything I have. I shall return."

Soval and Sarek returned with the rest of the food and both of their plates. Soval took the space next to Clove, and Sarek sat on the love seat with Suki.

Clove paused the game, "It is traditional to say something you are thankful for before you eat. Is everyone ok with that?"

"Indeed," Soval said, speaking for himself and Sarek. "Do you wish to go first?"

"Sure! Let me think a bit."

She took another sip of wine, contemplating her answer. "I am very grateful for the two Vulcans sitting here with us, for their generosity and kindness. I'm grateful for Suki, for putting up with my nonsense all these years..."

"Don't you know it," Suki grumbled with a grin. Clove smirked.

"And I'm very grateful for the kids I have at the preschool, and for our alliance with the Vulcans so we can have a brighter tomorrow!"

She turned expectantly towards Soval.

Soval took her cue and sat a bit straighter, "I am grateful for the company we keep today. For you picking us up from the street that night so we might know better those who strive to make Earth better today for their presence. I am grateful for the human vulcan alliance, and the relationships that have come from that meeting." He looked to Suki and inclined his glass of wine, taking a sip.

Suki sat up straighter, "I'm grateful for Clover over there, and for the gentlemen who have been so kind to our cause. For spending time with you both," she looked to Sarek slightly, "For our family that we cannot be with today...and for our kids, who will be the future of our planet as we go into space."

Sarek nodded. "I am grateful for all these things, and for the ability to share what I have with others. It is much more gratifying to share my wealth with those who need it most. I hope to continue to share, and be more humble. I am grateful for you who have shown me that," he said, not taking his eyes from Suki.

Clove grinned into her wineglass and glanced over at Soval, who was staring at her. She inclined her head ever so slightly towards Suki and Sarek, grinning conspiratorially. The elder ambassador smirked slightly and nodded, and after a moment of silence, they began to eat. Clove let the game play on.

"These roots do taste like parsnips," Suki said, taking another forkful of them. "They are delicious."

"I am pleased you think so," Sarek said with a nod. "They can be very finicky when not cooked properly."

Soval spooned a little bit of the soup that Clove made. Both of his eyebrows rose, "This is...most gratifying to eat, Clove. " he blinked several times and took another bite of the soup. "I am very agreeable to it."

Clove grinned, "Thank you. I made it from scratch. I can give you the recipe...if you want."

He leaned over, "It is an appealing notion to have this whenever I wish, but I would rather you make it..."

Clove went blank for a minute, "A-any time, Soval. Seriously...anytime. I'd be honored to do that. How many girls can say that the Vulcan ambassador loves their cooking so much that she is on his hotline."

He smirked and lightly tucked another stray hair behind her ear, privately grateful that her hair didn't seem to stay in place for very long. "Any time?"

"Whenever you want," she whispered, and she stared at him for a few tense moments before their attention was diverted back to the game. LSU had scored this time, but she turned back to Soval and his soup.

"The idea behind that dish is to use as many ingredients authentic to this hemisphere as I could. I made it from a base of vegetable broth, but it has beans, corn, squash, tomatoes, zucchini...all originally natives to the Americas. I thought it appropriate, considering it's Thanksgiving and all."

He nodded. "The variety of texture and flavor is very pleasing."

She felt her face heat up, and she hastily took another sip of wine, then dug into her bowl of soup.

Sarek got up and brought out the pies the girls had brought, he sliced a piece for each of them. At the first bite of the apple Sarek started to purr but stopped abruptly realizing he had purred, "There is a most agreeable taste to this pie...It is apple yes?"

Suki nodded, "Thank you. It's from our mom's recipes."

"As Soval has said about your cousin's soup...this is how I feel about the pie."

Suki sat up a bit straighter, "Then keep both the pies. You can have them. I mean...ummm...if that isn't against protocol."

He considered it a moment, "If your forgot them, it would not."

Suki grinned, "What pie?"

Soval took a bite of the apple pie and closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to moan. "This is most agreeable," he whispered, and Clove felt her face get even hotter than before. He took another bite, chewing enthusiastically, and his brown eyes found hers, his pupils dark. "There is something...rich about it."

"It's Thanksgiving, time for indulgence," Clove said with a grin. "You'll find my namesake in that pie. In both, I think. Clove is an autumn and winter spice."

"I cannot distinguish its scent from everything else, but it does taste delicious, Ms. Summers. Thank you...and thank you for forgetting this pie."

"I think I might forget that soup too. I made extra for Suki and me," she said, taking another bite of pie. "Suki, you're gonna kill me one of these days. This is really good."

Suki blushed and turned to the game, and Clove giggled. "Look at her go, all modest and shy..." She snorted. "I'm one to talk..."

When the game was over and everyone was full, Clove sat forward, "We should help clean up."

Soval motioned his hand, "No no, please. There is another hour before the car comes to take you to your domicile. I have read that sometimes one goes for a walk. Would you two care to accompany us on a walk around the consulate?"

Clove blinked, grinning softly,"I think we'd love to. Are you sure we shouldn't clean up?"

Sarek stood, "No, it is our desire to serve you. We will clean this up after you have gone home."

"You're absolutely sure?" she insisted, and Soval stood, giving her his hand to take. She grasped it, and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet.

"Do you especially enjoy cleaning?"

"I enjoy the feeling of having helped my hosts with something," she replied smoothly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, then gently pressed his hand to her lower back. She bit her lip.

"Come, you contributed to my extremely limited knowledge of football and provided me with the most pleasant company I've had in a very long time. That is help enough, Clove."

So they took off on a walk around the Consulate, Sarek and Suki leading the way, and she noted Sarek kept touching her cousin, and his glances were lingering. So were hers.

"They seem to be getting along rather nicely," Clove said with a wry grin.

Soval nodded, "Sarek does not get along, as you say with many, it is agreeable that he does. Would you say...we get along nicely?" He asked looking down at her with a soft but penetrating gaze.

Clove blushed, "Yes. I really, really enjoy being around you, spending time with you. Don't take this wrong, but...it is surprising. I guess seeing you on the com, it's easy to forget that there is more to the person beyond the news. You have an incredible depth and warmth. Thank you, Soval. It is a privileged thing."

Soval bowed his head, "There is more still to see, Clove."

She blushed furiously, then gently squeezed his shoulder. He looked down at her hand and smirked ever so slightly, holding her gaze for a good while as they moved along the garden path.

She could still feel the warmth of his hand after they bid them goodbye at the gate, and it stayed with her all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

Soval was making sure that each item went into a proper container, and then into the fresher units. "They both seem to cook very well." He said breaking the hour long silence that was after the girls pulled away.

Sarek nodded picking up the empty dishes in the common area, "They do, and I believe Suki is agreeable to me. We will have to conference with Max, I believe it may getting near time to declare Koon'ut So'lik for both of us."

Soval seemed to dwell in that idea for a minute, "Are you positive that our intentions are clear enough for such a declaration? It may seem too bold yet."

Sarek was about to answer when something caught his attention on the com which was still on from the game. He stood there staring at it, not knowing why it seemed familiar, "Perhaps." he said in reply to Soval's statement, "Soval..."

"Yes."

He pointed to the Com, "Is that not...Suki and Clove's apartment building?"

Soval dropped a glass, "It is..."

Both rushed to the comm and listened intently to the reporter.

"Earlier this evening, three men broke into the Heights Apartment Complex and stole nearly 700 credits' worth of toys and clothing items from an apartment on the second floor. The owners of the apartment, two local preschool teachers, were away from their home when the suspects broke in, but they walked into the middle of the burglary."

The screen switched to a police officer. "One of them was crying her poor eyes out, beat up real bad," the authority reported. "She said those toys and the clothes were going to her preschool class, and that was a donation. So we sent them on to the hospital."

The reporter came back on. "The two women were beaten when they arrived at their home, but thankfully they were not severely injured. The remains of what was going to be a children's Christmas is gone, and police are interrogating other members of the apartment complex for more information on the men responsible."

Soval clicked the com off, he went to the communications panel, he tapped at the panel and a moment later Sorak was on his screen, "Yes Osu?"

"I need to you find out which hospital Suki and Clove were taken to." he said, as he attempted to keep his voice even. "Then I wish you to contact the human police department, and offer them aid in apprehending the suspects to the Heights Apartment complex burglary."

He nodded, "As you wish,Osu." he tapped at his com, "They are in Shaker heights hospital."

Soval nodded, "Very well, see to the other matter. Sarek and I will com with you when we are free again."

"Yes, Osu."

The com went black and Soval turned to Sarek, who was already in his traveling robe. "We will take my air bike, Soval, it will go much quicker if we do not go through official channels to gain transportation."

"Indeed," the younger ambassador said, steadying his voice. "They were beaten, Soval..."

"I know," he growled. "Whoever did this..."

They both mused on that dark thought, then exited the Consulate with all due haste. 

…

"Well, Ms. Summers, keep that bandage on for at least three days, all right?" the doctor said, shaking his head and sighing. He turned to Clove, who was still shaking, and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Harrington, it's over now. You can stop trembling. Nurse!"

The buxom yet harried nurse quickly gave Clove a sedative, and she relaxed, though her eyes were still glazed over. The doctor started on her wounds, applying a numbing agent and stitches, and she sighed, still numb from the attack.

The doctor turned to the nurse, "Let's get them some scans."

The nurse nodded, approaching Clove, "Hey Sweetie, we are going to take you for some scans."

"W-why?" she asked tears leaking from her swollen eye.

The doctor moved from Suki, "I suspect you both have breaks, Ms. Harrington."

Suki rolled over to face Clove, "It's going to be ok, Clover-girl. Just close your eyes and go with those drugs the doctor gave you. Let it relax you, ok?"

"We are taking Ms. Summers too, she's right, everything is going to be ok," the nurse said adding another small dose to her IV.

Clove sighed and closed her eyes, and soon she was awash in darkness. She dreamed of Soval and telling him about the crime, but by the time she woke up, she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about.

…

Soval rushed to the front desk of the lobby, drawing himself up to his full height and putting on an imposing stare. The receptionist looked tired, but he did not change his brisk tone for her.

"We wish to see Clove Harrington and Suki Summers. We were told they were brought here this evening."

"You're Vulcan," the receptionist said blandly. "Obviously not family."

Sarek opened his mouth to speak, but Soval stopped him with a glare. Lying about their marital status would not do them any good. "I am an ambassador, madam, and their family is in Arkansas. They need support. I wish to see them."

"I'm going to need to see your identification."

Soval and Sarek pulled out their ID and slapped it on the desk. The receptionist scanned their cards, and then handed them back to the men. She typed up two small badges, handing them to the pair, "They are in room 108. I'll buzz you back. You need to wear those ID's while on hospital property, and give them back to me before you leave."

There was a mild buzzing sound and the click of the door unlocking, "Go on back."

Soval and Sarek both walked toward the door into the heart of the ER. They looked both ways, each room looked full and there were several families milling around the hall. They saw room 108, and walked toward it with purpose.

Soval opened the door, but there was no one in the room. He frowned and stepped forward, sniffing the room, and underneath the stench of antiseptic, he smelled Clove's scent.

"She was here," he muttered, turning back to the hallway. A frazzled-looking nurse was passing by, and he stopped her, asking her where the occupants of Room 108 were. The woman sighed and pulled down a chart next to the door, then shoved it back into the slot.

"They went for scans. That'll probably take half an hour, so just make yourself at home," she said, looking rather disgruntled at having been disturbed from her work. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She hurried off, and Soval raised a displeased eyebrow after her; he stepped back into the room and started pacing, and Sarek took the seat in the corner, folding his hands in meditation.

An hour later two gurneys were pushed in and locked down, the orderly nodded to the vulcans before walking out. Soval stepped up and saw Clove staring up at the ceiling, "Are you...What are the extent of your injuries?"

Clove blinked her good eye, "What...are you doing here?" she muttered her mouth dry, "I don't know...I'm...in a little pain, but I don't care. The meds are good, I guess." She reached up and waved her hand toward him.

Soval leaned in and let her hand touch his face. "You are intoxicated with medicine?"

She started to nod then a pull or some pain stopped her, "Yeah, and I think it is better this way." She looked down at herself, frowning at the hospital gown and the large bruises on her legs and arms.

Soval flared his nostrils and clenched his jaw tight. "They hath injured what is mine," he growled softly in High Vulcan. "They will pay for thine injuries, Clove. I promise thee."

She frowned. "I can't understand you," she whispered, but he shook his head, stroking tender fingers down her bruised face.

"They did not touch you?"

Clove squeezed her eyes tight and shook her head vigorously. "They wanted to get out quickly."

Sarek hovered his hand over Suki's injuries, which were a little lighter than Clove's, but no less grievous. "Suki," he whispered, touching her face. "Tell me what happened."

Suki reached out and grabbed Sarek's hand, squeezing it tight. Now that there was someone there for Clove, tears spilled from Suki's eyes. "We got out of the car. Went up the stairs, "She swallowed thickly, "I stopped because I dropped my purse, Clove went in first. I heard her scream and I ran in..." she sighed, "There were three of them..I think..." she sniffed as she held his hand, trying to calm and comfort herself. We both tried to let them leave, but they...just...beat us." She shook her head, "I don't know what happened...I know we screamed, and then there was pain,"

Sarek stared down feeling the agony of her emotion through her skin. He brushed her hair back with his free hand and she held out her other hand as if to say she needed to be held. He took her in his arms, and replied to Soval in High Vulcan, "Those who have wrought this on thine and mine shall face justice."

The nurse came in with the doctor, the doctor frowned at them. "Yeah, we were told you two were back here. Are you...what is your relationship with these women?"

Clove spoke, "They can hear anything you have to say."

"Very well, " The doctor said starting with Suki, "Ms. Summers, we are going to have to take you in for surgery. You have some internal bleeding, and a fracture in your hip. So, the nurse is going to take you to pre-op prep now...and you'll be spending a few days in the hospital."

She reluctantly let go of, Sarek, and stared at the nurse who gave her a wan smile, "It's going to be ok sweetie. And your..boyfriend can come with you, until we take you back to surgery."

The doctor moved over to Clove, "Ms. Harrington, we are going to keep you as well. Nothing is broken but your body is wanting to go into shock, we are going to be treating you overnight, you have a concussion...so we are admitting you. You and your cousin will both be near the trauma unit."

"Clove," Soval said hastily, gently covering her delicate hand with his. "Grant me medical power, and I will have you transferred to the Consulate infirmary. You would receive excellent care, the best we can provide."

Her tired eyes widened. "All that for a girl who picked you up off the street?"

"Yes," he said softly. "Please, Clove..."

She stared at him for a good two minutes before replying. "Doctor, this man has medical power over my case."

The human raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Ms. Harrington, I'll have you prepped for transport."

Soval nodded and quietly told Clove he would return soon, then summoned Sarek. "Ask Suki to grant you medical power over her case. Then we will transfer them to the Consulate infirmary."

Sarek spoke evenly, "Agreed."

He approached Suki softly, and she took his hands in hers again, he could feel her fear, "Suki, grant me medical power over you, and we will take you to get you better care than you can receive here." he said, eying the fact that she was rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands."

She nodded, "I will grant you this who do I have to tell."

He looked to the nurse, "Summon the doctor, I am now her medical power. I want her prepped to leave."

The nurse stopped what she was doing, "Ok, but I'll tell you this, Ambassador, these girls are in bad shape. The doctor is going to need assurances they are going to some place that will take care of them."

Sarek nodded, "Then he will have it." He looked down to Suki," I will return presently."

He slid her hands from his, going back to meet with Soval. "Have you contacted Dr. Yuris?"

"I have, he is sending his medical team now we will transport them within ten minutes. I have signed the paperwork. I expect you will too."

Sarek gave a small almost imperceptible sigh, "It is a logical step."

Clove sighed as the medical transport rose smoothly in the air and left the hospital, and she gripped Soval's hand with abandon, letting tears slip silently down her cheeks. His thumbs were warm as he gently brushed them away, but the Vulcan doctor gently rebuked him and injected another hypospray into her neck. She winced in pain, then sighed as darkness consumed her vision.

Suki watched the doctor scan her with a sophisticated instrument, and she stared at it, her eyes lazily following its movement up and down her body.

"The human was right. She has a fracture on her hipbone and internal injuries," the doctor reported. "Tell Dr. Yuris to prepare for surgery immediately."

The assistant nodded and headed towards the cockpit, and the doctor continued to monitor her lifesigns. Sarek was hovering nearby, watching the physician's progress, but she smiled wearily at him. His expression softened minutely.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel, like nothing in the world can hurt me with you near." she whispered softly.

He waited for the assistant to leave, and took her hand, "The people who did this will pay, Suki."

Suki shook her head, "They are poor and desperate, Sarek. They don't need to pay, they need hope, they need a better life."

Yuris entered the room and gave a sympathetic frown, "Osu, I am going to give her something to put her to sleep. We will be done with the surgery in two hours. Should I get you after?"

Sarek nodded, still looking at Suki. In his vision he could see Yuris touch her with a hypo spray, his eyes did not leave hers until they closed. He gently placed her hand on the bed and stood, "I will be with Ambassador Soval." he stated neutrally as he swept from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

Soval looked up from his paperwork when Sorak admitted two officers, a man and a woman, and the ambassador stood, nodding in greeting. Sarek slipped into the room after them and stood by Soval.

"Ms. Harrington said she went with you to New Berlin and purchased several toys from the Flight Museum. Is this true?"

"Yes, they are donations from the Vulcans to Vaughn Armstrong Pre-School."

"The suspects stole your donation. Will you be pressing charges?"

Soval could feel his eyes darken. "To the fullest extent, yes."

Sarek stepped forward, "They are in custody then?"

"Two of the three are." the man answered, shaking his head, "Funny thing is...they appear to be the fathers of a couple of their students. Two little boys called 911 and reported their dads...they saw it on the Com. Young kids...four years old."

"What of the children?"

"They are in protective custody until another member of the family can come pick them up. We have the toys, and there have been citizens coming by the precinct since the news dropping off toys. If it isn't too much trouble, could you come identify the toys, and have someone pick up the stuff being dropped off?"

Soval nodded, "We will see to this matter ourselves."

"We were given to understand that you have medical power of the two girls...are they in any condition to answer any questions?"

Soval blinked, "Not at this time."

"No problem."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Sir."

"What of the personal affects of Ms. Harrington and Ms. Summers?"

"Oh, well most of that was destroyed. They tore the place up pretty good. They expected there to be a lot of money there, guess they got ticked when there wasn't."

"Have the criminals confessed as to why they chose that particular home? Or was this something random?"

The officers shook their heads. "They haven't said anything to us. But don't worry, they'll be going away for a while. Battery and burglary gets them plenty of jailtime."

Soval nodded. "We will be along shortly to confirm that the toys are our donation."

"Thank you for your time, ambassadors."

The officers left, and Soval looked to Sarek. "Shall we?"

"You realize there will most likely be reporters there."

"All the more reason to go now before more arrive."

As they pulled up there were police outside holding back a swarm of reporters. Sarek looked to Soval, "It is a good thing we arrived earlier rather than later."

Soval raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. Though I do not think it will be a matter. Clove is mine, Suki is yours...Earth people have a hunger for such news and information."

"It is something we must become accustomed to." Sarek said moving for the door.

"We will hope to be, until the next story comes along."

"Hope to be, Soval?"

"Yes. If it ceases that means our plans of making them our mates have been unsuccessful."

The two stepped from the car and the reporters all began to volley for a position to get the clearest picture. 

…

Clove opened her eyes and Soval was standing above her. She stretched a little and gave a yawn, "I'm sore...but I feel better." she said softly looking to him and then looking around the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in the consulate medical bay. Do you not remember?"

"Kind of...how long have I been...out?"

"Two days one hour. Dr. Yuris placed you in a healing sleep. Do you wish to sit up?"

She nodded, and Soval helped her sit straighter in her bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, very."

"I will arrange to have a tray brought to you." he sat down on the stool next to her, "They have captured and recovered all that was stolen. Many people donated extra toys, and continue to. "

She stared at him for a few moments, dumbfounded. "Soval, that's wonderful! Something good came out of this!"

He sighed and gently touched her hand, and she blinked as she watched his thumb caress the back of her wrist. "Is Suki ok?"

"Ms. Summers is recovering swiftly, Clove. She has been awake for two hours now. Sarek is attending her."

She giggled despite herself. "They do look cute together, don't they?"

"Cute? Perhaps. Agreeable, most certainly...and you and I?"

"We don't look cute, Soval, we look gorgeous," she said in her best Jersey accent, flipping her short hair. She giggled again, then shook her head. "All these drugs are making me act a little loopy. I'm sorry."

Yuris stood near Suki giving her instructions on how to get out of bed, "You will need physical therapy three times a week for the next 5 weeks, T'Sai." he said softly. He started to move to aid her but Sarek moved brushing him aside.

"I will help her." he said moving so her arm was over his shoulder.

"Very well, Osu." he replied in vulcan, "I did not know she was your telsu." A glance from Sarek told him to change the subject, "You will need artificial stabilization. until you are strong enough to walk freely. We will start you on a wheel chair, then we will move you to a four legged walking device, a cane, and then you should be able to walk unaided.

Suki nodded at Yuris, and grinned at Sarek who was trying to set her in the chair softly, "Is Clove ok?"

"She just woke. She was in a great deal of pain, she will mend. I am going to give her some physical therapy as well." Yuris nodded, "I will return later, your food has been ordered. Stay in that chair until after you eat, and then go back to bed." He blinked at Sarek, and then moved back toward Clove and Soval.

Suki sighed as Yuris walked away, then glanced up at Sarek, who was gazing down at her with tender eyes. "You're such a sweetheart," she whispered, gently squeezing his hand. "I don't know where we'd be without you two. Did you hear about the extra donations people are giving?"

The ambassador nodded, his expression softening. "It is fortunate, but I still do not like the methods by which your school has gotten such attention."

"I'm not a fan of it either, but everything will be ok," she said, cupping his cheek. "We have you."

…

Bronswick leaned back in his chair, contemplating the news on the comm. A breaking-and-entering in the ghettos of San Francisco would not have made his newsfeed, had it not been for the fact that the women in question, both pre-school teachers, were transferred to the Vulcan Consulate for treatment. And as if to make things even more interesting, Ambassadors Soval and Sarek had shown up at the local police station to pick up the toys that had been stolen from the women's home. Many people had made donations of food and more toys, and now Vaughn Armstrong Pre-School was under the radar. Under his radar.

The senator was bemused as to how two high-ranking and well-respected ambassadors could fall for two low-life pre-school teachers. They were nothing special, just a couple of hood rats, and the Vulcans owed them nothing. And now the principal of the school had informed the news stations that Soval and Sarek were donating both money and time towards making San Francisco's poorest children very happy on Christmas. It was a nice sentiment, but he was still very confused.

Soval placed his pad on Sarek's desk, "Another speculation." He said without hint of approval or disapproval.

Sarek pursed his lips, "They leave today, to attempt to go back to their normal lives. It is my thinking, Soval, that that normal no longer exists for them. Not with the fear they still carry, and the unasked for fame they have acquired. " He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, " We should put Vulcan security on them until they are our mates, or this infamy has passed."

Soval blinked, "I agree. When do they leave today to return to their apartments?"

"One hour thirty five minutes."

"More than enough time to arrange a discreet contingent." Soval replied picking up his padd. Looking at the article one more time, he noted a new note sent to him by Sorak, "It appears Senator Bronswick wishes an appointment with us."

Soval checked his schedule, "After we see the T'Sais safely home my schedule is clear."

Soval nodded, "We will set the meeting for 1300."

Sarek made the note in his com. "I will place four Vulcan security guards on them."

"Use V'Lok, and his men. They have a lesser chance of being caught."

"Very well."

Soval watched Sarek leave his office, then finished up his paperwork and strode out of the offices as well. He wandered down to the infirmary, where Yuris was giving the girls a check-up, and Sarek had beat him down here. However, he stood near Clove as the doctor ran a scanner over her, and he sighed as Yuris proclaimed her fit to leave.

"Please, do not exert yourself for another week, Ms. Harrington," the soft-spoken doctor said, gently touching the scar where she had apparently hit a side table. "You are fit to leave, but do not engage in any rough physical activity for another week at least. Two weeks would be best."

"Right in the holiday season, too," she whispered with a sigh, then set her gentle gaze on him. "Hello again, ambassador."

"You still have an hour before we will take you back to your apartment. Would you like to take midday meal with me?"

Clove grinned, "Seeing as we have every day since I've been here. I see no reason to break with tradition." She slid from the bed carefully, falling into the space next to Soval as he lead her out of the infirmary.

Sarek sat next to Suki patiently waiting for Yuris to approach. "Your gate has improved much. I believe you will be down to the cane after this exam."

Suki grinned, "I've had a good coach in you helping me with my therapy. I'm surprised I can't run sprints with all the aid you have given me."

Yuris frowned, "That would be ill advised, T'Sai, without training." He lifted his scanner and Suki began to giggle.

"It was a joke, Dr. Yuris."

Sarek smirked and waited patiently for a prognosis. "She will do fine with the cane," Yuris finally proclaimed, and Suki raised her arms in apparent jubilation. Then those arms fell around him as she pulled him into a tight embrace, and he allowed it, staying very still for her, inhaling the scent of her hair. She smelled like sweet, fragrant ginger and molasses, like the off-overlooked baked good gingerbread. The scent of it made him feel warm, and once she untangled herself from him and accepted the cane Yuris handed her, he helped her off her bed and set an easy, slow pace towards his quarters so they could take the midday meal together.

"Suki, you still have not told me about this character I am to portray with Osu Soval. What do elves do?"

"They are toymakers, though there are a few who aspire to be dentists," she said with a giggle, then winced. "It hurts to laugh...I shouldn't be cracking jokes. Anyway, they makes toys for all the good children on Earth."

"That is quite an undertaking...or else you have a great many unruly children on your planet."

She grinned, "You are..." she looked away blushing, "Just too adorable."

Sarek perked, "What did you say?"

She looked at him and turned completely red, "I'm just stating a logical fact about you...in an illogical way. Thank you for everything. You and Soval have made Clove and I feel like...well, princesses! Your job as an elf is to help the kids up onto Santa's lap, and then help them down after they tell Santa what they want for Christmas. You also give Santa a toy to give the child." She grinned, "Be thankful you got that job...Soval is going to have to be." She paused, her eyes filling with mirth, "Emotive."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"He's going to have to be cheerful! Santa is always happy to see the children who sit on his lap."

The ambassador let her go first into the turbolift, then pressed the button for his quarters. "Osu Soval is not someone I would describe as 'cheerful', but he will make an effort...for Clove and for you."

"Mostly for Clove?"

Sarek nodded, and the turbolift doors opened again. They passed two lower-level aides, who were reviewing some paperwork together and drawing up schedules. Sarek nodded to them, then gently guided Suki to his quarters. He set her down in a comfortable chair and called for lunch to be brought up.

"You said this gathering would take place the 14th, correct?"

She nodded. "And you begin decorations...?"

She grinned, "We should have already started, but with Clove and I in a bind...as soon as we get back this Monday. You have already done so much. Clove and I can decorate."

"No, I will attend on Monday, after your school closes." Sarek said serving her a hot bowl of plomeek with a thick slice of warm bread she could dip. He watched her eat. He found the way she dipped her bread decadent in such a way he felt his blood warming. "Is your...food agreeable?"

"Mmm, very much so." she replied after she swallowed. Looking up at him she frowned, "Aren't you going to eat?"

He looked down at his untouched food, "Yes, I was just in contemplation."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**_

Soval leaned back as they finished their mid-meal. "Clove, things may be different for you after you leave this place."

Clove wiped her mouth and placed the napkin on the table, "I don't follow..."

"There has been more coverage of the break-in and your...relationship with the Vulcan Consulate since you were moved here. You may encounter more attention than you may have wanted."

"Paparazzi?" she said with a wry grin. "Oh joy..."

"They have become very curious about Vaughn Armstrong Pre-school and the two brave teachers who are making a difference in their community," he elaborated. "And they especially want to know why the Vulcans are involved."

"What should I tell them?"

He sighed. "I try to ignore the questions, and I advise you to do the same for now. Your principal has already made a statement on behalf of your school."

Clove looked into the distance for a moment, "I could take this time to make a statement...Not about you or Sarek, but about how grateful we are that the people who donated toys and funds did what they did. Earth is a lot better, even since I was a kid but we still have a long way to go. I guess I was jaded into thinking that people were content the way thing were, and as long as the hood stayed hidden we could go on pretending everything was ok. Maybe now I can make a statement that we are still there, and things still need work."

Soval blinked, "That is well said, Clove. You might well become an Ambassador in your own right. An Ambassador of the poor."

Clove blushed, "There needs to be someone better than me..."

Soval leaned forward, "Surak worked as a programer in a computer firm before he became the one who lead our people out of violence. There are no great people, Clove, only great tasks done by ordinary people."

She smiled and blushed into her soup. "You're too kind."

He smirked. "You have yet to tell me more about Santa Claus."

That made her smile widen, and she launched into another lecture.

…

Soval straightened his robes and matched Sarek's stride as they walked down the hall towards the formal reception room, where Bronswick was waiting. The ambassador wasn't exactly sure why the senator was so eager to speak with them, but he would know the answer to that question soon enough. Perhaps he was only here to make sure the Christmas Ball he was planning fit into their schedules. The senator, in years past, had been very adamant about their attendance, and Soval concluded that it was most likely for this reason that Bronswick was here.

The senator in question was staring at a piece of artwork when they walked in, and Soval inclined his head ever so slightly in respectful greeting.

"Senator," he said solemnly. "I hope you have forgiven us for missing your Thanksgiving celebration. Did you enjoy the Vulcan port?"

The Senator grinned, "It was surprising. I was not aware that vulcans made any kind of alcohol. It tasted a lot like...chocolate. As you gentlemen might say, it was very agreeable."

Sarek sat down and the Senator followed suit, "How did your Thanksgiving go? From the news I'd say it was eventful."

Soval took his seat and nodded, "It was an unfortunate event. Things are cleared up, the robbers are in custody, and the toys are returned to where they belong."

Bronswick smiled, "That's wonderful. Might I ask a question?"

Sarek nodded, "Of course."

"Why are you doing this?"

Soval frowned, but Bronswick continued. "This donation thing to this school. Why? Why bother? Of all the places to set your sights, you choose a preschool in the middle of a San Fran ghetto? I don't understand."

Sarek opened his mouth, then turned to Soval, whose eyes were neutral. "We owed two teachers who worked there a favor."

"What kind of favor? Do they have information you want to keep secret?"

Soval narrowed his eyes. "Nothing of the sort. They gave us a ride home when our aircar broke down in the middle of their neighborhood."

"That's it? These two girls gave you a ride home, and now you're at their beck and call?"

Soval blinked twice, his nose threatened to flare, "I am not sure I understand your meaning."

Bronswick leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table pointing all ten of his fingers at Sarek and Soval, "Two ladies, pre-school teachers, pick you up out of the ghetto. You then proceed to donate thousands of credits, and toys to the school." He leaned back and chuckled, "Hey, can I take you guys some place in a car sometime? Because if that is what happens when a Vulcan gets a ride consider me your personal chauffeur."

Sarek's eyebrows raised slightly, and he looked at Soval, in a soft voice he spoke in Vulcan, "_Should we not be forthcoming, Soval?_"

"_Perhaps, it seems he has the wrong impression._"

The elder ambassador turned back to Bronswick, who looked irritated, and switched back to English. "Vulcans are endowed with an acute awareness of other's personality. There are those who can deceive us, but Ms. Harrington and Ms. Summers are open and friendly, compassionate. We saw that from the moment they helped us. They are good people who are certainly deserving of our aid. It was not just the car ride. It was their willingness to help us when they could have ignored the situation and gone about their daily business. Do you see now why we wish to help them?"

The senator leaned back, a slow grin creeping across his face. Soval thought it did not make him look any more pleasing, not in the way Clove looked when she smiled.

"I see...you like them?"

"Like them, senator. Vulcans do not...like. They are agreeable women."

He smirked again and chuckled, "Ok, ok, agreeable. But what level of agreeable are we talking here?"

Sarek opened his mouth to speak, but was silent for a moment, "That is not a concern, Senator. Let it simply be said they are agreeable. They are in much the same business as you...making the Earth better for the future." He blinked, and tilted his head, "You do it with old men, and they do it with those children who might be lost if it were not for people like them taking initiative. Just as we are firmly committed to the growth of Earth in the galaxy, and we aided in bringing you from the infancy of your knowledge to now."

Bronswick gave a frowning smile, "Good point gentlemen, perhaps this is a couple of ladies we could use on our team...get them out of the hood."

"They have made the most of living in their bad neighborhood, working from the inside to convert the citizens therein into hardworking, ambitious students. They have worked hard, sacrificing their own welfare for the good of the children they work with. They come only to serve, and to us, that is an incredibly admirable trait."

"Oh, yes, the old 'we come to serve' adage," the senator said with a chuckle. "You make them sound like angels. May I meet them?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "If they do not mind meeting with you," he said calmly, and Sarek nodded.

"You want to hide them from me?" he muttered, his smile dissipating. "Are you embarrassed on their behalf?"

"We would never condone any action that makes them uncomfortable," Soval said firmly. "If they do not wish to meet with you, I will not allow you to do so. I am not embarrassed on their behalf. Vulcans do not feel shame. If I felt pride, I would be incredibly proud of them and all they have accomplished."

The senator sighed, "I'm sure you are gentlemen, in your vulcan way." He pressed his palms together for a moment and then pointed at them, "I know humans, Ambassadors, and poor people...especially women tend to be..."

"What?" Sarek said sitting forward.

"Well, they can be embarrassed by their social position, their lack of good clothes, their..." he waved his hands around, "Any kind of illogical thing. You see, your race is the only race that can claim to have logical women." he chuckled.

Sarek nodded, "Very good point, but their clothes are all new. We saw to that when their personal things were destroyed in the robbery."

Bronswick bit his cheek, "Did they ask you for that?"

"No."

The senator pursed his lips, "And some times the people who are still in the ghetto use good-natured people like you for personal gain."

"This is not one of those times," Sarek said with surprising conviction. "Your concern is noted, senator, but I assure you...Ms. Summers and Ms. Harrington would not use another for personal gain."

The human nodded. "Of course. I was simply letting you know that not all humans can be trusted."

"Indeed," Soval agreed. "However, we are already aware of your less-than-noble attributes. When is your Christmas Ball?"

"The 15th," he replied. "Are you coming?"

"We are," the ambassador said. "And we are bringing Clove Harrington and Suki Summers with us, so you will see for yourself that they are noble, self-sacrificing individuals and not the...unsavory kind of human you describe."

Bronswick smiled, "Good, I'll look forward to meeting these ladies." He looked at his wrist watch, "I must go, our meeting was scheduled to last only this long and I know how you vulcans are about punctuality." He stood and raised the ta'al to them both, "I'll look forward to meeting your two ladies." He cleared his throat and smiled, "You know, taking them to such a dance might be construed as a date..."

"We are aware," Soval said, his jaw flexing. He raised the ta'al, "Peace, and long life."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**_

Sarek sorted out the pile of metal and plastic limbs into their relative sizes, but when he saw that Suki was having difficulty with the tree stand, he traded jobs with her, and the tree stand, plastic core and the first layer of limbs were assembled. Within half an hour, they worked together to assemble the rest of the tree, and it stood eight feet tall in the small alcove they had set it in.

Suki pulled a key from her pocket. "Sarek, would you please go down to the storage room around the corner and get the tinsel? It's in a green box not far from the door. Hard to miss."

He took the key and quickly fetched the tinsel for her, shaking off the coldness of the room as he relocked the door, and when he rounded the corner, he saw Suki stuck on the ladder.

"Suki," he said, walking up to her as she tried to dislodge her leg from the space between the rungs, "how did you get in that position?"

Suki glanced back turning red, "Umm, I thought I'd be a genius and stabilize myself, but...Ummm..I forgot with the hip injury I'm not so mobile." She struggled a bit more, "I think I can get this...Just...gotta.." she struggled and tried not to make the ladder wobble as she dislodged her foot.

Sarek could see it coming from the angle she was, and with a simple mathematical calculation. He put the tinsel box aside and stood at the spot that she was most likely going to fall, in a matter of a few seconds he reached out and caught her from the air, "Suki, this was most unwise." He chastised gently after the echo of her squeal died in the classroom.

Panting she was wide eyed, "You saved me. I was going to re-break my hip!"

She wrapped her arms around him tight, squeezing his neck, and as her lips came up to meet his cheek, he turned so that they would meet his lips instead.

Several seconds of silence passed between them as he pressed his mouth gently to hers, and then he pulled away, looking for a reaction. This could be the end of it all, but she was smiling, blushing...she even giggled before kissing him back, gently, tenderly, playfully. He smirked and returned the favor once more, and he pulled her to his body, relishing the softness of her form, the warmth of her flesh, the soft texture of her hair. It was delightfully warm as he threaded his fingers through it, and her back was equally as delightful.

Her lips were soft and smooth and tasted sweet and dark like molasses, and he slowly traced his hands down her sides, counting each rib as he went. She squirmed at this, giggling madly, and she captured his lips again in a short, passionate sweep. She pulled away, teasingly avoiding him as he tried to kiss her again, but he gently held her chin still, gazing into her blue eyes, and he stroked a thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her one more time.

She seemed to melt into this kiss and he let it linger, deepening as he fully tasted her mouth. Her giggle was gone and she moaned softly. Slowly, he pulled back, his fingers still touching her chin, he gazed down at her pleased to see her eyes had darkened. Was now the proper time to declare Koon'ut So'lik or perhaps remain on a more human level. "Suki, Vulcan men do not touch what is not theirs." he ran his fingers over her jaw line, dropping the blocks he put up to allow her to feel his intentions. "I would be...very agreeable if you would deign to date me with the intentions of becoming my...wife."

He suppressed a shiver seeing her melt into his finger, her eyes now hooded. He could feel an intense affection radiating from her. "Is this an agreeable arrangement?" He said with a dry voice watching, and soaking in all that he felt coming from her.

"Very agreeable," she whispered, then went right back to kissing him. He sighed into it, smirking in victory, and his hands curled around her ribs, remembering that her hip was probably still hurting.

She was an eager recipient of his affections, melting at his every touch, returning what he gave with even more fervor and enthusiasm. No Vulcan woman that he had met would ever return this kind of physical touch. No high-society Shi'Kahrian woman would even allow herself to be held so closely, so possessively. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, and he could smell her scent intensify. Hints of molasses and ginger swirled in his nose, growing heated, spicy, and it seared his blood.

"So you are saying you are mine?" he whispered against her lips, stroking a hand over her soft hair.

He growled softly, feeling her pull him a little closer.

"Yes." she whispered.

He claimed her mouth again, rubbing his hands down her arms, he found her fingers, and stroked each of her digits carefully. The urge to bond her this very moment was strong. His baser side urged him to claim her, make her his teslu, and mark her now. Logic, though, cooled him slightly as he pulled from the kiss. "That is more than agreeable to me, Suki."

She grinned, "Does this mean you are mine?" she asked shyly biting her lower lip.

"Yours alone." He saw that her lips were pleasantly swollen, and had to blink to look away. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he looked into her eyes.

"I like that."

"As do I."

"How does Vulcan dating work? I've never...well there is nothing about it in the book I've been reading."

He placed his palms on her cheeks, "I will explain in time, Suki, for now...I wish you to attend the Christmas ball with me. I will provide robes for you." He smirked slightly, "They are of my house, and show all who see that you are mine."

She cupped his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, lightly kissing her palm. "You're so sweet to me," she whispered, nuzzling him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the one who is fortunate," he said somberly, stroking his hand up her wrist to cradle her hand in his large palm. "You'll see in time."

…

Soval completed a meeting with a few of his aides, and as they broke off to complete more of their tasks, Sarek slipped into his office, his eyes dark, his stance strong, almost triumphant.

"I have the notion you might have just earned some victory," Soval said neutrally, stacking his PADDs into a neat pile. "Did she confess her undying love for you, or is this something smaller?"

Undaunted, Sarek entered the office, "Your jocularity is noted, as is the motive for such...which I suspect may be envy. I highly recommend meditation." He picked up the padd meant for him, "Which I do not need this day because I have tasted of _my_ Suki's kiss."

Soval leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers before him, "So you had a measure of success."

"A full measure, she has stated that she is mine. I have asked her to the dance as we planned and she has said yes. She in fact did not say no to me at all this day."

Soval blinked, "You had coitus?"

Sarek's mouth pursed, "No, nor did I bond her she is still human and as such I am sure requires more of this dating time."

Soval privately thought Sarek was most likely going to be intolerable about the elder ambassador's situation, but he quietly congratulated him on the success he had made with Suki and turned back to his paperwork.

Just as he suspected, Sarek frowned and posed a question. "Do you intend to kiss Clove soon?"

He sighed. "No such occasions have presented themselves. How did you do it?"

"She fell off a ladder. I caught her, and...I followed my instincts. The humans are having a Christmas party down in the archives office. A casual affair, if the man at the front desk was truthful. Perhaps you should make an appearance, and bring Clove with you."

"How will going to a party where there will be, no doubt, many people aid me in taking this step forward." Soval asked tilting his head, "Tell me all knowing, Sarek."

"More jocularity." Sarek said flatly, but it pleased him internally, "A situation of privacy may present itself. Humans have romantic traditions related to this holiday. I have found."

"You are the expert." He said turning to his com he pressed the program to call Suki. She answered and he sat a bit straighter, "We are to wrap presents this evening. I was thinking perhaps, you would join me here first for an informal Christmas party some of my staff is having today. We can then eat and go back to your domicile to wrap the packages."

"That sounds great!" she replied. "When is it?"

"1700 hours. They will serve food, and you are welcome as my guest."

"Is this a formal affair, or..."

"The secretary said it was informal. I believe you often don festive sweaters during this holiday. What you are wearing now is perfectly acceptable."

She looked down at her sweater and flushed pink, then flashed him a grin. "Then I won't bother to change, if you like it."

"I will send an aircar to pick you up at your home. Is that acceptable?"

"See you at 1700, and thank you so much for doing this."

He nodded and bid her farewell for now, then turned to Sarek, who was pensive.

"She is eager to see you," he concluded, and Soval sighed.

…

Suki sauntered into the apartment. Dropping her purse at the door and walking out of her shoes she let a short loud moan. Suki turned from her place in the kitchen, "You ok? Do you need one of your pain pills."

Suki grinned, "Probably, but I don't feel a thing right now I'm kind of...buzzing like I had too much to drink." She replied, grinning and blushing.

Clove put her spoon down in the pot she was stirring, "What happened? Something wonderful I can tell...but Suki-girl, you look like you are glowing."

Suki limped over to her, and then placed her can aside, "We haven't done girl talk in a long time. We haven't needed to...but I think it's time, Clove, because I think we are having our minds blown."

Clove turned around, and Suki raised an eyebrow. "You have make-up on...you hardly ever have make-up on...you're going out tonight, aren't you?"

"Christmas party," she said with a sly grin.

"With...?"

"Finnigan," she teased, and Suki's jaw dropped. "I'm just kidding. Soval invited me to a party at the Consulate. The archives room people are having a shindig. He likes my sweater. You on the other hand...he did something to you. I don't know what...I'm guessing...kissing?"

Suki laughed. "Oh my Lord, is he just...mm...he tastes like good Southern sweet tea."

Clove smacked her on the shoulder. "Oh, put yourself away, woman...why do you think Soval is inviting me to this party, Suki? Why is he doing all this?"

Suki grabbed Clove by the shoulders, "I think they both want us...as in date and then marry. Sarek said, "A vulcan man does not touch what is not his...are you mine." Oh Clove, Soval has let you touch him before...and they both well are just how they are with us. Vulcan romance is some serious ish! I think courting isn't normally something they do, but...Sweetie, I think they are doing just that. If I had to guess, Sarek walked into Soval's office and was like BAM primal she is mine! Soval now had to man up and take it to the next level."

Clove stared at Clove silently for a moment, and then slapped her shoulder, "Shut up!"

"I won't." Suki giggled, "I just wont! Feel it, Clove...FEEL IT! Soval is vulcan-hitting-on-you. Just like Sarek was me!"

"But I'm just-"

"Gorgeous and compassionate and funny and adorable," Suki said before Clove could make excuses. "Do you want the man or not?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then you live another day, and I promise I'll send you some nice jewelry. But honestly, babe...return the favor. Show him how you feel!"

"He's coming over tonight to wrap presents..."

"I'll make myself scarce. I think I could convince Sarek to take a walk with me somewhere...just see where this takes you."

Clove grinned, "Throw yourself on that bullet for me..."

Suki grinned, "I'm going to change and com, Sarek. Do yourself a favor. Show him how you feel, because I am certain under all that reserve...he feels the same." She started to limp off and then turned, "Oh, and Vulcan kisses rock!" She fanned herself and giggled as she made her way down the hall, planning a night with Sarek in her mind...this time...it would be her treat.

…

Clove approached Sorak's desk, she cleared her throat, "Mr. Sorak?"

Sorak beamed at her, "Ah, T'Sai Clove! It is agreeable to finally meet you. You are as...agreeable as Osu described you."

She blushed, and Sorak put aside his paperwork and stood, straightening his robes. "Come. The ambassador just delivered some food to the party. I will show you where it is."

They walked in silence down to the archives office, and she heard laughter and music all the way out in the hall. They had a large lobby in their offices, and the party was in full swing. She noted Ambassador Soval was in the corner, arranging some Vulcan fruit. He turned and saw her, and she waved, opening the door to the office.

A few people noted her entrance, and apparently being in very good spirits, toasted her immediately, and she gave them a gracious smile and a small curtsy. She made her way around the crowd of people and saw that he was speaking to another woman, who was wearing a tight black sweater and heels. He shook her off and made his way towards Clove, and she smiled at him as she stopped next to a wall festooned with ivy and holly.

The woman looked rather upset at this, but Clove just shrugged to her and turned her attention back to the ambassador, who was staring at her with dark eyes.

"Hello again, Soval," she said quietly, daring to use his given name. His eyes flashed, and he slowly tucked a hair out of her face.

"Clove. It is agreeable to see you again."

She looked around at all the decorations, and she noted the swaths of fabric hanging from the ceiling, and her face paled as she saw the cluster of green above their heads.

"I swear I didn't plan it."

He looked up as well, confused by her expression, but the cluster of green leaves, namely mistletoe, did not give him any answers.

"I don't understand."

She looked back to him, then a slow grin spread over her lips. "Hiding any weapons under all those robes?"

He frowned. "Of course not."

"Excellent! Then do we agree here and now to not attack each other, to depart from this place in peace?"

"I am certain we will. I don't understand."

She giggled. "Well, mistletoe was originally considered something sacred. It's a parasite, grows on tree limbs, and if you came across an enemy in a clearing where mistletoe was hanging, you had to depart that place in peace. Eventually, for reasons that are kind of complicated, mistletoe came to be viewed in a much more...romantic light. Any two people - usually of the opposite gender - caught underneath it had to kiss. But in its first forms, it was, in a way, an inanimate ambassador. Just food for thought, ambassador."

Soval looked up and then down at Clove, "I see." he said flatly, and then grabbed her up into his arms."In the spirit of the parasite then, not as romantic as I thought it might be, but it will suffice." He pressed his lips against hers, sliding his arms from the possessive posture to holding her head stable while his full lips explored hers. A moment later, still holding her head he pulled back. "I am agreeable to this food for thought, Clove." he said staring her down.

Clove blinked and swallowed, "Me too. In fact, I'd like to invent other holiday traditions that duplicate that..."

Soval pulled her close again, "How about a Vulcan tradition? Raise your hand, now show me the first two fingers."

She did.

He slid his fingers over hers, dropping his barriers so she could feel a vulcan kiss. "That is the vulcan kiss, what propriety allows in public, but as you will note...I dropped such propriety for your Earth traditions."

"I love you." she blurted out softly.

Soval raised an eyebrow and ignored the partygoers, who had just now realized they were standing underneath the mistletoe. He gently grasped her arm and led her to the corner of the room, and he glared coldly at the people watching him. When they looked away, he softened his expression and turned back to her, stroking her face.

"I am very agreeable to that statement," he whispered, rubbing away the redness of her face. His Clove did tend to blush more than most women he knew. But he found it endearing. "Then I'm sure, if you love me, you are agreeable to dating me, and accompanying me to the Christmas Ball?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and they fell into conversation about mistletoe and other Christmas traditions. He was much more amicable to his staff, and she didn't see the woman in the tight black sweater before they left.

His aircar was warm and waiting, and he held the door open for her, then got in himself. Soon they were soaring over San Francisco, and he wondered if she would be amicable to kissing him again, once they got back to her home.

He parked and opened the door for her. He held out two fingers to her noting that she looked at his strangely. "It is the Vulcan version of holding hands," he said, waiting for her to take them. When she did he stared at them for a moment, feeling the joining. "When we are alone, would you be...agreeable to kissing me again?"

"Yes," she said with a blushing smile.

"I would very much like to explore this physical intimacy." He said slowly walking into the apartment doors, "Because I have ever aim to make you my wife." He turned to her as the door closed, placing one hand on her cheek, he pulled her into a possessive stance, "Are you mine, Clove?"

"I am." she whispered.

"And I am yours." he replied, as he bent and captured her mouth kissing her as deeply as he wanted to the moment he imprinted on her the first time they met.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! **_

Soval slipped into his finest robes, turning his family colors outward as he adjusted the color. He made sure his hair was in place, staring at the mirror in wonder that he was even in this position. He had already sent Clove her robes, and the women had declared they'd be ready by the time he and Sarek arrived at their apartment.

His fellow ambassador strode in, dressed once more in his Shi'Kahrian finery, and Soval did not protest it. They were dressed as such to make a statement, and he privately thought they looked rather elegant as they nodded to each other and walked down to the aircar.

Suki was brushing her hair and putting the last of Sarek's jewels on, and Sarek gently caressed her face. "You look radiant."

"I feel like a princess," she replied, kissing his lips as Soval left the room. "I like that feeling."

He returned her kiss, stroking a hand over her elegant robes to smooth them, and to appreciate her lovely form all the more. "You look the part, ashaya," he whispered, then gently traced his lips along her neck. "Are you ready?"

She shivered pleasurably, turning into his chest. "I'd rather stay in with you..." She whispered kissing him again, "But then I wouldn't get to show off a handsome man, and beautiful clothing." 

…

Soval entered Suki's room watching her silently tie the silk strands meant to hold her robes in place. He approached her when she was bent tying the waist off and ran his fingers over her round ears. "You look better than any vulcan woman. You are more pleasing to me than..." He felt her wrap her arms him pressing her cheek against his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"You look like a king, Soval, and you smell wonderful!" she squealed softly.

"And you she who will be my...mate." He caressed her cheek. "A princess, a true T'Sai."

"I guess that's the purpose of a ball, after all," she said with a giggle, then looped her arm into his and strode out, tossing her curled hair over her shoulder. "Shall we, my love?"

"Indeed we shall," he purred, and they entered the living room in time to see Sarek pull away from Suki and straighten his robes. The girls giggled, and Soval raised a half-reproachful, half-admiring eyebrow, and they proceeded to the aircar.

…

Soval stepped out first, followed by Sarek, and they ignored the thirty or so cameras flashing in their faces as they helped their T'Sais out of the car. Suki latched immediately to Sarek, and he strode confidently into the Senate building, which had a spacious and grandiose lobby, where the ball was being held. His woman strode with the confidence of a well-established house matron, as if she owned the place and was simply coming home from a day out.

Soval followed suit, letting his expression soften ever so slightly as they strode up to the building. He thought she looked incredibly lovely in her robes, and the purple hue made her eyes stand out. Suki looked equally as lovely, as the blue and gold of her robes made her hair even more radiant. They were arriving in style with two of Earth's most beautiful women, dressed to the nines like the princesses they deserved to be.

Bronswick and his wife were the first to greet both the Ambassadors, who then introduced their ladies to them. Bronswick's wife grinned, "I've never seen a human in Vulcan clothing..."

"It is tradition as one pledges to another that they accept the colors and symbols of the other's home. They are in your terms, who we are courting. We dressed them in our robes to show all that to us."

Bronswick's eyes widened, "So you did like them..."

Sarek replied, "Very much so. Thank you." he nodded and lead them into the large ballroom. Soval and Sarek corralled them to the side, "We must speak to several people, and after we will eat. Is that agreeable?"

Suki nodded and clutched Sarek even tighter as a group of rich older gentlemen scooted past them. "Let the schmoozing begin!"

Soval was about to comment on that when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Maxwell touching V'Lar's fingers, as if they were bonded, and indeed he saw the glimmer of a full bond in Max's eyes.

"I see you found your ladies," the admiral said, giving Clove a once-over. "You look very nice in Vulcan robes, Ms. Harrington."

"Thank you, admiral," she said kindly, then nodded graciously to V'Lar. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Ambassador V'Lar, wife of Maxwell," she said, holding out her hand. Clove shook it enthusiastically.

"And you are Ms. Harrington, Soval's woman," V'Lar continued, apparently noting her robes. "And Sarek has found a human woman as well. It seems we were meant to be allies with your people, my dear. And it is very pleasing to see our males so content with you at their sides." She nodded graciously to Suki, then held out her hand for the other woman to shake. "Ms. Summers, if I am not mistaken. Perhaps we can all socialize later this evening, but I believe Max must do some...he called it 'schmoozing'."

Suki grinned, "Yeah, we do too apparently." she looked at Sarek who was standing near Soval, looking like generals pensive as they planned their attack.

Max chuckled, "It's a part of the job. We are at table 19, when the food rolls out why don't you guys come and eat with us."

Sarek nodded, "That is agreeable. I believe our table assignment is also 19."

Soval nodded, "Sorak and Sirak should be here soon, V'Lar."

V'Lar's eyes sparkled, "Oh that is wonderful. Max, you will get to meet your chosen brothers. Sorak is as a brother to Soval, which you already know him...Sirak looks much like him but he has golden colored eyes. They are twins you know." She turned to the girls as if something just occurred to her, "When do you intend on having children T'Sais? Vulcan men do find that...stimulating."

Clove blushed, but Suki laughed. "Oh, someday," the blonde replied for them both. "I know I'd like kids."

"Me too," Clove said. "I came from a family of four children. My great-great-great-grandmother had thirteen. I think that's a superpower right there."

Soval's eyes widened. "Thirteen children?"

"Yeah. She had two with her first husband, then he died, and then she had the other eleven with her second husband. All the kids worked in the vineyards. That's free labor right there."

The ambassador raised an eyebrow, and V'Lar smirked. "I am not sure he who will be your husband would want to father so many children."

"And I don't want to give birth to that many babies. I'd be just fine with two or three kids, personally."

V'Lar's eyes widened, "A most impressive amount of kids for vulcans, Ms. Harrington. You will make Soval the talk and envy of vulcan!" the elder woman saw the confusion in Clove's eyes and amended, "Three children on vulcan would be seen in such awe as your 13 children here on Earth. Vulcans are not prolific. My mother was seen in much esteem for baring 3 children, especially since two of them were twins, a rarity indeed."

"Oh, wow, so it 3 children...too many?"

V'Lar smirked, "I think your Osu will be most agreeable to such an increase of his house."

Soval nodded, "I will be more agreeable when we are bonded, Clove, anything after that will be considered..." he searched for the human terminology and Max could see him struggle.

"Bonus, Soval," Max said with a grin.

"Indeed. A bonus or boon." Soval looked at the pink blushing features of Clove and found that the conversation was most stimulating. The beast of his emotions banged behind his eyes begging for him to make it so now.

Clove blushed, but Max gently reminded V'Lar that the big brass were waiting on him, and so she looped her arm in his and wandered off towards the swelling crowd.

"Shall we?" Suki prodded with a smirk, and Sarek nodded in reply, schooling his expression and striding off towards a nearby group of curious senators. Soval followed suit.

"Ambassadors," they rumbled, then glanced at the two ladies with them. "What lovely women you've got there," an older senator said, raising his eyebrows. "And you are?"

"This is Clove Harrington and Suki Summers," Soval said, waving his hand in introduction for both of them, "our dates for this evening."

"A human woman for a date, ambassador?" another said, and they all either tittered or stared wide-eyed at the ladies. "How did this happen?"

"It is a long story," he said blandly. "However, it is agreeable to see you here, and to know that you are well."

Sarek stood next to Suki, guiding her passed the senators and soon Soval followed. The group of men stared after the two vulcans and when they were out of ear shot the eldest finally spoke up, "I feel bad for those girls."

"Why?"

"Can you imagine how dull a date with a vulcan might be..." The group chuckled and dispersed into the swelling crowd.

Sarek and Soval made their way to the bar, introducing the girls as random statesmen came up to them wishing them a happy holiday season. Soval turned to Sarek, "We must speak with Hedricks over there about the Denoblian accord."

Sarek nodded, "One piece of work before we can cease distractions." he turned to Suki, "Order what you wish from the bar. Soval and I will return presently."

Suki nodded and turned to the bartender, who immediately poured them champagne when they asked for it. Clove took a cautious sip and smiled at her cousin. "Can you believe this? Us, here with all these people...with Soval and Sarek!"

She giggled. "Oh, I know...it is rather exciting, isn't it?"

"I feel twelve again," Clove remarked ruefully, and she slipped into a seat at the bar.

"I've never seen a human in Vulcan robes," a masculine voice commented at her side, and she turned to see a man with expertly quaffed blonde hair staring her down.

"Oh, it was a gift, actually. From Ambassador Soval. These are his house colors."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, and Clove turned to see a dark-haired man was chatting with Suki. "So where are you from?"

"Arkansas, originally, but we live in San Francisco."

"I must say you love beautiful." The man said taking the stool next to Clove, "If you don't mind my saying." he said with a grin, "My name is Rainer Ransworth." He held out his hand to her.

Clove took it and he lifted it to his mouth kissing just above the knuckle. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are the teacher from the news aren't you?"

Clove nodded, noting he was still holding her hand, "Yes, Clove Harrington...you can call me Clove."

He grinned, "And you can call me anything you like as long as you smile. You have a charming smile." he gently sliding his fingers from hers, "I'm very proud to know someone so noble in their pursuits. You give to humanity, it's what we dream of as a society these days."

"Thank you," she said, feeling somewhat flattered by his compliments, but also uneasy.

"What inspired you to take this path?"

"We chose teaching to make others' lives better," Suki said, joining the conversation, but she felt it was wrong to exclude the other person. "And you are?"

"Dresdon Martinson, of the Martinson family," he said smoothly, leaning against the bar with a cocky grin on his face. "You're the teachers from the news. Ms. Summers, if I recall correctly?"

"That's me."

He smiled. "I think you look gorgeous," Dresdon said with a wink. "Vulcan robes and all."

Suki grinned, "Thank you. I really like them." She ran her hand over the fine stitching.

"You know my friend Rainer and I want to donate to your school."

"Really?"

Rainer smiled looking into Suki's eyes, "Yes, Dresdon and I have been talking about it since the incident. He and I both run several businesses, one of which might be able to give your school some...how should I say it?"

"Upgrading," Dresdon responded, "And we can work on the neighborhood too...I noticed the housing need some work. I've always found if you give someone something to take pride in, then their actions change. It might help."

Clove and Suki both looked astonished, "Yes, that would be wonderful. We've been trying to get the resources together to remodel and upgrade the school since we arrived."

Dresdon and Rainer nodded, and Rainer glanced over at the live band when a slow, classical song came on. "Would you ladies like to dance with us?"

Clove frowned. "Well, I by no means want to offend you, but I think I should reserve the first dance for my date." She looked around and saw Soval coming back with Sarek, and she flashed him a grin. "Soval!"

The ambassador glared at Rainer, who slowly backed up until he was a respectful distance away, and Clove hopped off her seat, draining the last of her champagne. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes," he said, gently grasping her hand. "Come."

Suki smiled brightly at Sarek and set aside her champagne, and she nodded to Dresden and Rainer. "Come talk to us later about that donation, ok?"

The jilted men watched them walk to the dance floor with the vulcans, shaking their heads. Bronswick stepped up behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders. "They are beautiful woman aren't they..."

The duo nodded.

"I was expecting something...trashier, but no, these woman seem as honest as they are beautiful." Bronswick mentioned, and then grinned at the boys, "How does it feel to be thrown over for a pair of crusty old Vulcans?"

Dresden sighed. "It's whatever. If they want crusty Vulcans, they can have them." Rainer shook his head and turned his attention towards the other girls in the room, some of whom were eyeing him with welcoming smiles.

"Come on, bro, plenty of fish in the sea."

Bronswick watched them leave, then turned his attention to the girls, who were smiling as they danced with their Vulcan companions. He noted a few girls seething on the sidelines, watching Suki and Clove with cold, calculating eyes. He sauntered towards them.

"Come now, ladies, you look as if you're not having a good time!"

Brenda snorted. "Whatever. Hood rats don't belong with men like that."

Nina threw her wrap over her arm, "Truer words have never been spoken and when they get off the dance floor we are going to have words with the little beggers."

Bronswick looked away attempting to hide his amusement. It would be something to watch, and hear. He'd get a real feel for what these "hood rats" where about on how they handled a pair of spoiled high society women. He looked back at them, his face neutral, "I'm sure that isn't needed, ladies."

Brenda and Nina looked away zeroing in on the girls as they walked off the dance floor with Sarek and Soval at their sides.

"Excuse us, Senator, but we have some trash to take out."

They approached Suki first, who was in the lead. With venomous smiles they neared her, "How precious you look in your vulcan clothes. I'm sure the Ambassadors are the kindest men we know. Adopt a rat, dress her up, it's like that old story...what was it, Brenda?"

"Pygmalion." Brenda answered glaring at Suki. "You know where two fine gentleman take in street trash and try to turn her into a lady."

Suki's eyebrows raised and she took a long deep breath, "I know you both think you are so high above most of the people in this room, and especially us. But I'm going to have to say I feel really bad for you both. If you really believed that, I mean really seriously believed that...then you wouldn't be doing what you are doing right now. You see, ladies, we who have nothing to prove and who really like who we are...have the strength to say...You girls look lovely tonight, and not be threatened at all. We only attack what we fear might be better, stronger, or more than we are. " She took a step forward looking at both of the seething women, "I'm sorry you don't see that in yourselves." She nodded and walked passed them.

Clove followed Suki's lead and looked Nina right in the eye. "You really do look lovely tonight. I love your shawl, and it brings out the richness of your skin tone. You both look radiant, and if I'm not mistaken, there are a plethora of men at this ball who would love to dance with such lovely ladies. Happy Holidays!"

Soval narrowed his eyes at the women, then pressed on past them, ignoring their shocked faces. Once they reached table 19, Clove sighed and settled herself into her chair.

"Don't let it get to you, babe," Suki said sternly, and Clove smiled. "They're just insecure."

"And incredibly disagreeable," Soval added, sitting down next to Clove. "I have half a mind to go over there and give them a lecture on politeness."

"Don't," Clove whispered. "They're insecure, just like Suki said. And that makes me sad. I wish they could be more confident about themselves and not bring others down. That's not classy at all."

Sarek sat down next to Suki putting his hand on her knee to get her attention. When Suki turned to him his eyes were dark. "Did I upset you?" she asked softly.

"On the contrary, your statement was most logical, and diplomatic. Where did you learn such things?" He squeezed her knee reflexively.

She grinned, "When you deal with kids all day, and some of them want to be bullies or are victims of bullies, you have to be level headed about that kind of thing. Teach kids how not to be bullies or to be bullied. Who does a bully hate more than you?" Suki asked.

Clove smiled. "A bully hates themselves more, that's who."

Sarek smirked at Soval, "They could easily teach logic to our young."

Soval nodded absentmindedly, his eyes on the smooth expanse of Clove's neck, and he swallowed back a purr. "I am pleased with your response, ashaya," he whispered to her, stroking her neck with his fingers, and she twisted around to face him, her pink lips parted, her eyes dark and wide.

She smiled. "Oh...it's the way school is."

Soval smirked. "I believe they will be serving the food in a little while. And then there will be more dancing. Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

He nodded, and Sarek stroked Suki's knee under the table where no one could observe it, and he smirked as her scent changed, becoming more heated. "In any case, I believe we should have a discussion with those two men you were speaking with earlier. What did they want?"

"I'd like it if you did, Sarek, and you too Soval. They both said they owned construction businesses and wanted to help the school and the neighborhood. Clove and I are good with somethings, but I'm sure there would be a lot more things involved than normal with something as huge as that kind of donation." She slid her hand on top of Sarek's threading her fingers softly over his.

Sarek's eyes grew darker, "I should tell you, Suki, and Soval will agree with me as I am sure he experienced the same sensation."

Suki squeezed his hand gently, "What is that?"

Soval spoke, drawing both of their attention, "Vulcan men are...possessive. Extremely so. Watching them talk with you, how the one touched your hand. On vulcan I would be within my rights to challenge him to a dual for such a thing. That is, if you were my...telsu."

Suki clasped Sarek's hand, stroking her thumb methodically over his warm flesh. "But we're not engaged yet. However, if you feel the need to converse with them and ward them off with words, be my guest. Don't be too harsh, though. Any honest money we can put towards the school is a gain for the children. If they are decent individuals, they'd donate even though we're not personally interested in them."

Soval flared his nostrils, but chose not to speak. Clove watched the people on the dance floor with a soft sigh, and she lightly patted Soval's leg.

"Thank you for this, ambassador," she whispered. "It's very lovely."

His expression softened, and he lightly touched her cheek. "It was only right to bring you here. And there is still plenty of night to enjoy." He stood. Soval stood, "Come, Clove, let us enjoy more of the night before the food is served and we must socialize with others and I lose my dominance on your time." When Clove stood he pulled her close and spun her out to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you were so talented at dancing."

"At your side I can be talented at a great many things, Clove." he said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where is the bathroom?"

Sarek stood, "I will show you." He lead her down the hall and once they were out of view of the group he stood near to her, "Before you go..."

"Yes?"

"I would be agreeable if you would allow me a kiss."

Suki stood closer and held up her fingers, "This kind?"

"Yes, and..." he stroked her fingers and leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Before this holiday was out, he and Soval would claim them as mates, and the deeper he kissed her the more he realized that needed to happen sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to all who reviewed!**_

Clove winked at Soval as he affixed the red and white hat to his head, and she straightened it for him, stroking two fingers down his cheek as she withdrew her touch. "Remember, be...jovial. Santa is always overjoyed to see the good little children."

"I know, Clove," he said, lifting her chin with a gloved hand. "You told me two times already."

She felt her face burning, and his brown eyes twinkled as he shuffled past her, lifting the bag of wrapped presents with ease.

…

Sarek adjusted his green hat, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked a bit ridiculous, but Suki was practically glowing at the sight of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and sniffed deeply at her neck, inhaling the warm gingerbread scent lingering just under her ear.

"Any last pieces of advice?" he purred, nuzzling her earlobe.

He felt Suki press into him, and he brought his bio-controls in line. The tightness of the tights would not hide arousal.

"Just, well, have fun. Act as if each child is the most important child in all of the world." She slid around looking up into his brown eyes, she looked away blushing, "You look wonderful, you'll do wonderful...because...you are wonderful." She went up on the balls of her feet kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I will attempt to deliver this wonderful of which you speak." he lifted her fingers up and touched his to hers. Blinking twice he pulled away turning in time to see Soval enter. "You have gained considerable eight, Soval, that is most unhealthy for you."

Soval's nose flared slightly, "And your tights...are..."

"Ok guys," Clove said with a giggle, "It's time to take your places. The kids just finished their cookies and will be lining up."

Soval nodded, "Very well." He tapped on his com and in through the other door came Sorak and Tos also dressed as elves complete with bells on their toes. He turned to Clove, "I thought perhaps more elves would be helpful. They will see to the children making it home with their toys, along with other Vulcans dressed as such just outside."

"Holy mackerel!" Clove said under her giggles. "Oh my..."

Suki descended into peals of laughter. "I am so sorry, but...I was just expecting Sarek to...oh my stars, you look great!"

Sorak nodded and bowed slightly. "I am pleased you approve of my attire." Tos, on the other hand, looked as if he were ready to take up a lirpa against everyone in the room, and Soval glared at him to keep him under wraps. The junior ambassador sighed and looked away, and Sarek reached out and adjusted his hat.

"Be jolly for the children, Tos. They're counting on you."

He sighed. "Very well."

Sorak looked pleasant and jolly already, and Soval wondered if perhaps the man had human in his background. When everyone had adjusted their clothes and, in Tos' case, tried to plaster a pleasant look on their faces, he led them into the classroom where the children were waiting.

He was bombarded with cheers and calls, and he laughed that odd laugh that Clove had taught him. This was, after all, playacting, and he was sacrificing none of his control to put on a show for the children.

Soval took his seat, Sarek took his place at his side. Sorak and Tos took a place behind them both. Sarek chuckled as he had seen in the vids of elves and Santa he had seen. He was fascinated at how each of the children looked at him and Soval with a sense of awe. "What's your name little girl?"

"Sarah." the girl said looking him over.

"Are you ready to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

She nodded, and put her fingers in her mouth as Sarek picked her up and placed her carefully on Soval's lap.

"This is Sally, Santa." He said, already preparing the gifts she would receive.

"Tell me little Sarah...what is it you would like for Christmas?"

Tos was standing on one foot and then the other when he looked down and saw a strawberry blond with curly hair staring up at him. He swallowed, "Yes little child?"

She blushed and held her hands up to him. He looked at Suki who mouthed, "She wants picked up."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What can I do for you?" Tos asked softly.

"Nuth'n. I just wanted to see you. " she pressed her hands on his cheeks, "I'm Poodle...who are you?"

He flushed green. "I am Tos. Why did you want to see me?"

"You looked lonely," she said simply, then kissed his cheek. "No one should be lonely on Christmas."

Sorak looked sidelong at the scene, struggling with the urge to smile. He allowed a tiny grin to grace his lips, as the children would appreciate such a gesture, and his attention was drawn back to Soval and the long line of children.

One little boy asked for a spaceship of his own, and Soval pretended to laugh. "Do you want to join Starfleet one day?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Santa will see if he can find you something."

He nodded again and hopped off his lap, and Soval watched him go before being introduced to the next child.

Sarek went through the line one by one, raising his eyebrow once in a while as he laughed openly. When all the children had gone through he noticed that there was a single child left, clinging to Tos. He approached the little girl, "And what is your name?"

"Poodle."

"Do you want to see Santa?"

She grinned and shook her head no.

"Do you want a gift?"

She grinned and shook her head no.

"Then what would you like?"

She laid her head on Tos's shoulder. "Nuff'n."

Clove stepped forward to save the day, "Dina, you need to let the elves go sweetie, they have lots of other kids to see."

"Do I have to?"

Suki sighed and pried her off the junior ambassador. "Yes, you do. Come on, it's almost time to go home."

"Bye, Tos!" she said, giving his leg one last squeeze. "Merry Christmas!"

The kids all trailed off with their homeroom teacher, and Soval sighed as he stood up. He remembered a time when children were often tugged out of his way by suspicious mothers, and yet now they looked at him and his staff with awe and trust. Clove was grinning at him from the corner, and he nodded to her, pleased that he had made her so happy.

Suki wrapped her arm around Sarek. "You did good," she assured him. "The kids loved you. All of you." She winked at Tos, who still looked rather green, and Sarek caught sight of his fellow Vulcan and smirked.

"She seemed quite taken with you."

"She is a child," Tos grumbled, straightening his outfit. "Are we finished with this charade?"

Sarek nodded, "Make sure all the children get home with their gifts. Then you have the rest of the day to do as you wish. "

Sorak and Tos left the room and the Principle entered, "You gentlemen made a lot of kids very happy today. I must say," he said scratching the top of his head, "We've never had a better Christmas party here...not ever. So, we'd like to name our Gym, and library after the two of you."

Suki and Clove giggled, pulling out two paintings of them from behind their backs, "Surprise! We did these of you, and they will hang on the wall with a plaque!"

…

Soval pulled off the heavy red coat and hung it up, putting the wrapping back over it and placing it in its storage box. "They were so talented with their children...so patient..." he mused aloud, pulling his regular robes back on.

"Indeed," Sarek sighed. "It will not be long now...I do not know how much longer I can stand this, Soval."

"I know," he agreed, shaking his head. "V'Lar found her happiness so quickly in Maxwell...can we not have the same...contentment?"

Sarek's elf outfit was folded and added to the storage box. "We will see...perhaps it is time for another romantic outing."

"What did you have in mind?"

Sarek placed the lid on the box, "They do not have plans for Christmas. I believe we should make an overture to be with them for Christmas. It is traditional to give and get gifts. I think we should make this Christmas the gift. I believe it is traditional for males to give females jewelry if they have romantic intentions. We should take them to someplace exotic for a vacation style Christmas celebration, and gift them jewelry."

Soval thought about this a moment, "I believe you are correct. School break is in three days. We will approach them about leaving on the eve of Christmas, and returning the day after."

"Their break is until after the first of the year."

"I know but do you think they would spend so much time with us? Do you think you can contain your baser urges for so long?"

Sarek flushed and pulled on his robes. "Do you?"

Soval shook his head. "We are unbonded, and they trust us explicitly. And they are very loyal and willing and receptive to our touch. You know what that will lead to as much as I do."

The younger ambassador sighed. "They are very agreeable..."

"And to keep them and eventually win them, we must respect them. Now...there is a vegetarian restaurant near here, and I suggest that in the meantime, we take them to dinner tonight to celebrate this success."

"I agree," Sarek said with a sigh. "It has been so long since..."

"An old sehlat like yourself never forgets old tricks," Soval said with a smirk, snapping the lid on the box. "Come."

…

Soval placed the packages in the box, "Sarek, are your packages ready to go into the box?"

"I am." he said, placing his packages in the box along side Sarek's. "The girls have commed, they are ready, and the drivers are on the way to pick them up."

"I did not tell them to pack a suitcase, but I have readied robes and toiletries for them as well." Soval said snapping the case shut, and then calling for the aids to gather the boxes.

"They should be arriving soon." Sarek said looking at himself in the mirror. "Do you think it is time to declare Koon'ut So'lik?"

"Sarek, you are far too impatient," Soval said, but also checked himself in the mirror. "We have known them a total of two months. We should at least wait until the new year before asking such an important question."

"Words are easier than actions," the younger ambassador said with a sigh, and their wait passed in silence before they heard the girls talking quietly in the corridor. Sarek rushed to the door and let Clove slip past him before taking Suki into his arms.

"Ashaya," he purred, stroking her face. "It is agreeable to spending such an important holiday with you."

She giggled and lightly kissed his lips. "We have gifts for you."

Sarek raised his eyebrow. "Of what sort?"

"You'll see...tomorrow morning, you'll see."

Soval neared Clove, "There are no gifts greater than your company. " he held out his fingers to Clove, who took them and then melded into a hug. Soval's eyes shut and he bent smelling her hair.

"So what are we doing? You both have been cagey about the plans. What are we going to do?" Clove asked giving Soval a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We are taking you out of town, over night, for a Holiday as none has been before." Soval replied, a bit of mirth in his eyes.

"You look like a man with a secret."

"I am, it is one you will be agreeable to as well."

Sarek moved toward them both, "We must depart, Soval. The shuttle is packed and waiting."

"Then let us depart," he said, and he gave Clove one last hungry look before leading her down to the shuttle bay. They climbed in, and Soval took the helm, programming the start sequence.

"You mentioned gifts," the elder ambassador murmured as Suki and Soval fell into easy conversation. "Of what sort?"

"Not food or drink, if that's what you're asking," she said cryptically. "We made them ourselves. But you, my sweet, will have to wait to see what I have for you."

He glanced at her, feeling his blood rush down his body at the sound of her endearment, and he reached out, teasingly tracing her bottom lip. As he predicted, her lips parted, and he withdrew his touch.

"I believe you will enjoy the surprise we have for you," he said, trying to wheedle her into giving him just a little hint. He was never good at bearing surprises. "How long did it take you to make my gift?"

Suki turned around, "Clove don't do it. Don't let him wheedle it out of you. Stay strong!" she said with giggle.

Clove firmed up her chin and grinned, "It took me a little while, and it took Suki a little while...It's unique and there will never be another like it."

Soval's eyes flashed, "What theme is this gift?"

Sarek smirked, "You will need to meditate if you keep this line of questioning, Soval. Then you will miss the trip."

Soval nodded, "Very well. I will remain silent. I have never had a surprise such as this...it is unusual."

Sarek tapped at the shuttle panel, "Do either of you have issues with shuttle travel?"

"No, not really..."

Sarek nodded, "Very well. Prepare for take off."

Clove leaned back in her chair, but Soval could not take his eyes off of her. Her green eyes glimmered with glee as she met his gaze, and she leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"You'll find out soon enough," she whispered in his ear. It tickled, and he had to close his eyes to keep from grabbing her. "Just be patient, and Santa will leave you a nice gift under the tree this year."

"I thought I was Santa."

"In this case, I'm Santa," she replied, and her warm breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Does that mean I get to sit in your lap?" he asked earnestly, and he felt his blood rush faster as she blushed.

"Naughty, naughty, ambassador," she said with a giggle. He was grateful Sarek was absorbed in Suki's arguments... "You have to be good, or Santa won't come."

"I can be very good," he purred, capturing her gaze, and he felt a surge of victory as her eyes darkened.

"Well, I could cut the tension between them with a butterknife," Suki muttered to Sarek from the backseat, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of her...you won't wheedle me, will you?"

"I could try," he whispered, swiftly kissing her neck. "You do make it rather easy to make attempts."

She batted her eyes at him, "You and Soval aren't used to the easy going nature of human women are you?"

He stroked his fingers down her neck, "We find it remarkable. Vulcan females do not allow such close contact with unbonded vulcan men," He paused a moment, "Even our bondmates would manage the contact more prudently. Though, I am agreeable that you do not manage such things so tightly. You are a challenge to my control, as Clove is to Soval..." He paused a moment, "Are we ascending?"

Soval slowly tore his look from Clove, to the panel, "We are. I believe we all should prepare ourselves to leave the atmosphere."

Clove sat up straight, "What?"

"Soval smirked, "Yes, we are leaving the atmosphere."

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly looking out the window, "We've never been in space..."

"What is my gift?"

Clove laughed, "Yeah, not going to tell you."

He grasped her chin and gently tilted it upward. "Are you sure about that?"

She giggled, taking his hand in hers. He immediately put up his guard. "If you're good, I might give you a hint this evening."

"Then I will cease questioning you until tonight."

Sarek watched as Suki stared out of the window with awe-struck eyes. "Lovely, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you," he purred, touching her cheek. "We have also prepared gifts for you, and in the spirit of your traditions, we will not tell you."

She smiled. "That would ruin the surprise. How long until we land...wherever we're landing?"

He guided her face toward the front view. The moon was getting bigger in the window, "In twenty minutes, we have been told that the moon is in the view of your people and object of romance. What better place then to have a private Christmas with..." the words caught in his mouth, he wanted to speak them and Soval knew what he wanted to say as well.

"The women we hold in esteem." Soval finished for him, "Our...ashaya."

Clove took Soval's hand in hers, "This is all the gift you ever need give me. Space, the moon...you..."

Sarek watched the look on Suki's face, it was as if she was blind and only was seeing for the first time. Something so small as going into space, a thing he had been doing since he could remember. "We have landed a small ship on the surface, where we will be staying until the day after Christmas. Your rooms and everything you will need are there. Soval even saw to the decorated tree..."

Suki turned and stared at him with those glittering blue eyes, and he felt his heartrate increase. "Sarek, this is amazing."

"Anything for you," he muttered, stroking her cheek. "All for you."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

Sarek pulled out the chair for Suki and took the seat beside her, gently touching her fingers under the table where Soval couldn't see. She smiled at him, lightly kissing his cheek as Clove pointed to a view out the window, and Sarek felt his cheeks turn warm. Her neckline plunged a little further than was proper for a Vulcan woman, and it seemed provocative to him to look at her exposed skin.

"Shall we begin?" Soval suggested, loading Clove's plate with mashed potatoes.

"Your Aunt Meg called today, Suki," she said quietly. "She says Merry Christmas, and to come down as soon as possible to see Anise's baby."

"How far along is she now?"

"Nine months and then some. That baby will be coming any day now."

Soval put food on Cloves plate, "We can take you when you please you know."

Clove grinned, "You've done so much, Soval."

"It would be no bother, Suki. We would be able to spend more time together as well. That is something I would consider a gift."

Clove nodded, "Ok then because as you and Sarek are about to discover, we love giving you two gifts."

"Would you care to tell us what they are?" Soval asked, trying one more time to weasel an answer out of her. She shook her head and reached for the iced tea, but he beat her to it. However, their fingers brushed, and he gripped the handle of the pitcher so hard it almost broke.

"Allow me," he murmured, looking away from Sarek, though the younger ambassador was far so engrossed in Suki that Soval doubted he would notice if Andorians flew by the window.

"When do we get our gifts?" Sarek asked Suki, daring to touch her bare knee as Soval tended to Clove. "I have read differing accounts, and some say tonight, others say tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning," she insisted with a naughty grin. "You, my dear, will simply have to wait."

"I am a patient man, Suki, but I will admit I am ready to..."

Soval cleared his throat drawing Sarek's attention, "We will both need to be patient, Sarek. There are a great many things we require patience on. Now let us eat."

Sarek made to move his hand from Suki's knee and she caressed it as he moved. "Patience is a virtue even among humans, Sarek." Suki said grinning.

"Indeed, are you virtuous, Suki?"

She licked her lips, "Sometimes."

Clove choked on her drink, "You two! I swear you are embarrassing me. How about a change of subject. After dinner, it's kind of a tradition that we sit around the Christmas tree and tell stories as we drink hot cider in our pajamas. Is that ok with you both?"

Soval nodded, "We have a tree, but we do not have cider."

"No problem. We brought some. We'll fix it and change clothes after dinner."

…

Suki leaned on Sarek as he poured more cider into her mug, and he smirked to himself as she nuzzled his shoulder. Soval wasn't even looking in his direction, nor did he seem to care about propriety any more than he did. The elder ambassador was stroking fingers up and down Clove's arm as she told a story about an ice storm that hit her hometown several Christmases ago.

"Mom thought we should have stayed in Fayetteville, and the ride down that mountain highway was the scariest in my life."

"I imagine it would have been disconcerting," Soval murmured absentmindedly, taking another sip of his drink and staring at the Christmas tree. Sarek noticed his hand had crept from Clove's shoulder to her neck. "That is the only time I would consider asking for advice from an Andorian."

Sarek stood, "Soval, join me in the galley. We have the popped corn to attend."

Soval looked at Clove, realizing his hand was on Clove's neck. He blinked, "Yes, we will return. We read up on the custom of popped corn. It was something we could join in with you."

"Oh I love popcorn!" Clove said cuddling her mug of cider.

Soval nodded and joined Sarek on this way to the galley.

"We are slipping, Soval." Sarek said as neutrally as possible, "I find that I am at my limits, and you had your hand on her throat...you may be attempting to create the link." He blinked several times and turned to Soval, "I want her, Soval."

The elder ambassador sighed. "I know. I want Clove...and my patience is wearing thin. I do not know if I can stand to wait until the new year."

Sarek nodded. "Then do we bring up the matter of marriage?"

Soval sighed. "I do not know...it might be prudent to address it now, to set her mind to ponder it. I am not sure if Clove would be agreeable to that development just yet."

He poured the popcorn into a bowl and handed it to Sarek, then picked up the refilled thermos of cider and led him back to the room with the Christmas tree. Clove was giggling about something, but Soval did not ask as he took his place at her side and poured more cider into her mug.

"Has this Christmas been agreeable thus far?" Sarek muttered to Suki, who put her head back on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's been wonderful. And it'll be even better tomorrow when we give you your gifts."

Sarek looked down at Suki. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek, "May we...have a little time alone?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I must speak with thee, Suki Summers." He said, gently standing helping her up. He looked to Soval, "We will spend the time until time to sleep alone."

"That is agreeable." Soval said watching them leave the room. When he and Clove were alone he placed the bowel of popcorn before her, "We agreed while we were in the galley that we would spend alone time with each of you. There are things...discussions to have."

Sarek pushed the button to close the door and immediately drew Suki into his arms. He kissed her, gently, but his grip on her hips became possessive and wilder than he intended.

"Sarek," she gasped, pulling away from him, her eyes dark. "Kiss me again."

He obeyed, cupping her smooth cheek with a firm hand. Her hips shifted forward towards him, and he allowed their movement, providing a little pressure of his own in return. She groaned, her hand creeping through his hair, and he slowly pulled back from her lips, only to attach them to her neck.

"Tell me, Suki Summers," he murmured, licking over her carotid artery. "Where do you see yourself in a year?"

"I don't know...that depends on a lot of things."

"Such as?"

She swallowed thickly, as he licked up her neck. "I-I don't know. Y-you are making it hard to think."

He pressed the flat of his hand into the center of her back, bringing her hips and body closer, his other hand sliding up her stomach.

Soval scooted closer to Clove, his hand reaching out to hers, taking her fingers into his palm, "Clove." he said lowly, "Do you...have an attraction to me?"

She blushed softly, "What do you mean...do I think you are handsome, and find you to be the sweetest, most generous man ever."

Soval closed his eyes, "Does this mean that you would find me agreeable as a potential mate?"

Her eyes softened, and she kissed him as gently as she could. "You really...dare I say it, feel that way about me?"

"Vulcans do not lie."

She grinned and kissed him again, breathing in slowly through her nose. "I think I'd like that...I think I could really really like that."

"Why do you not really really like it now?"

She sighed and nuzzled him. "I do...I like you, Soval. I really really like you. I think...I...damn it, I'm in love with you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Is it obvious to you that I wish you to be my mate?" He asked pulling her a little closer, the backs of his knuckles grazing of her cheek.

She sighed and giggled softly, "It wasn't."

"Perhaps I should be more obvious." He placed his lips over hers gently kissing her as he carefully used two fingers to caress down her neck. He moved closer to her, gratified that her arms wrapped securely around him.

Sarek pulled Suki onto the bed, letting her legs fall to either side of his legs. He pushed her rump towards him, nibbling aggressively at her neck as he did so. She sighed into his touch, moaning and gripping his hair, and he kissed her before he tried to bite her.

"Suki..." he purred, licking up her neck. "Tell me where you wish to be in a year."

"I don't know...is now the best time to ask?"

"I want to know," he insisted, gazing darkly at her low neckline. He kissed along it, rubbing his hands boldly over her back. "I want to know where we stand."

"Well, we're obviously comfortable enough with each other to - Sarek!"

He pulled back from kissing the top of her arm and stroked his hand down her front, carefully avoiding her breasts. "Ashaya," he replied. "Tell me...please..."

"With you!" she squeaked softly as her hands ran across his strong chest. "I don't know where, but I know with who. I want to be with you."

He rolled over, pinning her to the bed, "As mine?" he growled, "As she who is mine, my mate...my wife?"

Suki's back arched, her hand reached up and cupped his cheeks, "It takes more than me to make that choice."

Soval kissed Clove deeply, careful to only graze her skin with his touch, fingering her smooth ears he was gratified when he felt her move closer to him. He could feel through their touch that she was uncomfortable touching him as much as she would like, until they were properly bonded. He pulled back, "Ashaya, I desire thee as my mate, will you accept me as such?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

He considered bonding her but knew she needed more of an understanding first, "Then when we return to Earth we will have a wedding."

Sarek nodded. "Indeed, but I will have no other as mine. You are my mate, she who will be my wife."

Suki kissed him, lavishing her touch over him, but then she paused, pushing herself up off of him. "We should stop this."

"We should," he agreed, stroking her face. "We should not let this get too far..."

"And it won't," Suki insisted, gently pushing herself away from him. "I think it's time for both of us to get to bed."

…

Soval padded into the room with the tree, and he found Clove staring out the window at Earth, sipping a mug of coffee. "Do I get to open my gift now?"

She laughed. "Have at it, sweetheart!"

Soval walked over to the gifts, "Which one is mine?"

Clove turned and giggled, "Come here, sit down. " she patted the sofa, "Let me get you some tea."

Soval nodded, "That is appropriate to do so now since we have an understanding."

She bent and kissed his cheek, "An understanding...how romantic." she grinned, "I'll be right back with your tea. I think Suki is up getting her tea. We'll have our family gift exchange as soon as I get back."

He watched her hips sway as she walked into the galley, and once she was out of sight, he pulled the present towards him and looked at the size and shape of the box. The configuration of the wrapping gave nothing away, so he continued to stare at it, running over the possibilities in his mind.

"Getting handsy there, ambassador?" he heard Suki say, and he turned and stared at her.

"Simply appreciating the packaging," he said neutrally, keeping his expression relaxed.

"Right," Clove said, handing him a cup of tea and sitting by him. "Now you may open it."

"Not yet!" Suki said suddenly, "Sarek and Soval need to open their gifts together."

"Where is Sarek?" Clove asked looking at Suki.

As if on cue he entered, "I am here. I did not know I was tardy."

"Come and get your gift, Sarek. I wish to know what our gifts are." Soval placed the package on his lap and waited for Sarek to sit down. Suki handed Sarek his gift, and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered.

Sarek began looking at his package, attempting to carefully remove the adhesive tape in a way that would not tear the silver paper.

He stared down at the painted clay box, weighing its heft in his hand. He noted the dial on the side and looked to Sarek, who twisted his and let it go.

Tinkling music issued forth from the box, and Clove grinned, closing her eyes as if to appreciate the music better. "I composed this," she said, smiling at Soval. "Suki made the boxes."

"They are lovely," Soval breathed, stroking a finger over the lid. "All the more lovely because you made them for us."

He then slid several packages towards Clove, and Sarek excused himself to get Suki's gift.

"Soval," she said with a grin, pulling out the lyre. "This is beautiful! Oh, and there's sheet music too!"

"The vulcan music contained in the box was written by my great grandfather. He was a musician. I hope it is agreeable."

She smiled and on impulse kissed him on the mouth, "I love it. It means more to me than you know. Though, you will have to teach me to play the lyre."

Soval nodded, "I would consider it an honor."

Suki was grinning watching them hover over their gifts when she felt a warm wetness on her neck. She jumped and turned seeing a tiny fuzzy bear like thing snuffing at her. It filled her arms and she saw a large purple bow on it's collar.

"He is for you." Sarek said scruffing the ears of the baby sehlat.

Suki gasped and cuddled with the animal, who licked her face, making her laugh. Clove laid her head down on Soval's shoulder, then kissed his ear.

"Aren't they adorable together?" she sighed, putting her arm around them. "Is that a sehlat?"

"Yes," the ambassador replied. "Do you want one?"

"Not really. I want to learn how to play the lyre, and play your great-grandfather's music. Then maybe we can play together. Didn't you say all Vulcan men learned to play this?"

"I did," he purred, pressing his forehead to hers. "Later, I will teach you."

The tiny little sehlat licked Suki's nose and then cuddled into her arms laying his nose into the crook of her arm, sighing deeply it seemed to be settling in for a nap. "Thank you." Suki said grinning broadly.

"What will you name him?" Sarek asked reaching up and stroking it's back in time with her.

"I don't know. I'll have to see his little personality and name him accordingly." She bent and kissed the top of it's head.

"I know your apartment can not contain such a creature, but...when you become my wife, it will not be a problem."

She leaned over, kissing him deeply, she pulled back looking at him for a moment she bent and whispered into his ear, "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**_

Sarek straightened his robes, "It will be agreeable to see you bonded, Soval. And from my understanding, it is considered romantic by human standards to marry one's bondmate on New Years eve."

Soval stared at his padd, "You could have been doing this as well, Sarek."

"I have to bring her to Vulcan for T'Pau to meet her before I can marry, Sarek, or I would." Sarek fussed with his collar slightly, "I have to live by the rules of my matron."

Soval turned to Sarek, suddenly understanding that his high born life was not as simple as one might first think. He wanted to bond with Suki as badly as Soval wanted Clove, and was not free to as easily. "Your time will come, Sarek."

"It will." Sarek said assuring himself more than answering Soval, "But tonight, at the party your time has come. Is Clove nervous? Have you spoken to her of all the things she need know?"

Soval stood putting his work away, "I have, and oddly she seems to be...looking forward to that particular event."

Sarek's eyes widened slightly, "Humans are braver than one might think."

"Or innocent, either way it was no mark against our bonding." He looked in the mirror, "We should leave. They will be waiting for us." he placed his hand on Sarek's shoulder, "Your time will come."

He nodded, folding his hands before him, he walked with Soval to meet Suki and Clove.

…

Soval gently pulled Clove towards him, smirking down at her as they entered the main atrium of the Natural History Museum, which sat right on the Bay and overlooked the water. The Bridge was glittering with lights through the clear, frosted air, and he watched the wonder fill her eyes at the gold and silver streamers and the thousands of lights that dimly illuminated the interior of the atrium.

Sarek led Suki around by his fingers, and Soval let them go first, quietly instructing Sarek to find a table for them, as he wanted a word with Clove before they were swept away by the excitement and chatter of the party.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered, pulling her down a side hallway. She nodded and pulled his hand up to her lips, and she kissed the back of his palm.

"Clove-" he hissed, but she grinned and led him back out to the party, holding his fingers like the loyal woman that she was.

Max stood up on the stage with a mic in his hand, "If I could get everyone's attention please."

The crowd went silent and looked to Max. He grinned and held up his champagne glass, "It is my distinct privilege to announce that tonight, just before the ball drops on a new year...the marriage of our beloved Ambassador Soval, to that beautiful human woman next to him." He grinned and raised his glass a bit higher, "To our honored ambassador, and she who will be his wife we all offer a special blessing." He grinned wider and pulled V'Lar to his side, "I know my new wife has been to me, and let me say...our species mixes well. So, if everyone could part for the couple, the priest is here. You are all about to witness a very special event."

The elderly old priest took his place where Max had been and motioned for Soval and Clove to step forward.

Clove knelt before the priest and stared at Soval, breathing in and out as the Vulcan priest began the ritual.

"What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way."

Sarek stroked Suki's fingers as the ceremony continued, and she glanced at him, smiling with pride. He could feel through her touch that she was proud of Clove for this accomplishment.

The ceremony was finished and the countdown began, and Suki shouted with the rest of them.

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

Suki turned to Sarek with a cheer, and without missing a beat, sealed her warm lips over his. He sighed into it, pulling away quickly as the music began, and he listened to her sing quietly along with the crowd.

When the song died down Suki approached Clove and gave her a huge hug, kissing her on the cheeks she grinned, "Congratulations, Sweetie. I am so proud of you right now." She hugged her again tight.

Clove whispered into her ear, "You're next right?"

Suki grinned, "Maybe."

Sorak approached Clove with a slight frown, "T'Sai...you have a com. I think it is serious...it is about your sister."

Clove looked at Suki and then Soval who spoke, "Go my wife. I will be here."

Clove ran to the comm with Sorak on her heels, and he typed in the access code. Her mother popped up on the screen.

"Mom!" she cried. "Is Anise ok?"

"She just went into labor, but the doctors aren't sure about a natural birth. She might have to have a C-section."

"Should I come down? I have transportation now, you know."

Her mother frowned. "I really do want you down here, Clove, but are you sure? You're sure it's not too much?"

"I know it's not, Mom. Soval will take me, and Suki and Sarek."

Her mother paused. "Who now?"

"Soval and Sarek. And Suki. We can leave right now and be there in two hours."

"The Soval and the Sarek?"

"Yes, mom. So what do you want me to do?"

The older woman nodded, "I really would like you to come...I'm worried. If it isn't too much."

Clove nodded, "You got it, Mom. I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you, and tell Anise I love her too. See you soon."

The com switched off and Suki was behind her, "What's up?"

"We need to leave now. Anise is having problems with the birth."

Suki nodded, "We'll leave now. I'll get Sarek."

…

Soval helped Clove into the shuttle, with Suki and Sarek right behind her. "Do not worry my wife, we will be there in an hour."

Clove turned, "Yeah about that, now we might not want to tell everyone we are married. I don't want to steal my sister's spotlight. This is her first baby after all."

Soval nodded, "Logical, but will your mother not question my presence?"

"We'll deal with that later."

"Very well. I look forward to meeting your family, my wife," he said gently, starting up the aircar. He noted Sarek and Suki having a quiet conversation in the back and did not make to interrupt them. "How old is your sister?"

"She's five years older than me. My brother Garrett is probably already there. He lives in Fayetteville, and it's not but ten minutes by aircar from there to Little Rock. I know he probably just wanted to be nearby for Anise, just in case someone needs a ride somewhere."

"Ah," he said, and she leaned against him. He wrapped a warm arm around her and nuzzled her hair, keeping a careful eye on the dashboard. "And your sister's husband's name is?"

"Casey. He's from Hot Springs."

Soval nodded and adjusted their heading to avoid a major storm, and she glanced back at Suki when she spoke up from the back.

"It's snowing in Little Rock right now."

"That should be fun. Little Piper, born on New Year's Day, and it was snowing...it'll be easy to remember her birthday."

"I just got a message from my mom, Clove," Suki said holding up her padd, "She says that I should get a hotel for us and meet you all in the morning. All of Casey's family is either at the hospital or waiting at the houses, it's jammed everywhere and right now only immediate family is allowed in to see her."

Soval spoke, "We will stop at the hospital and let you and Sarek take the shuttle from there to the hotel, here is my chit get as many rooms as we need."

"Thank you sweetie." Clove said stroking her fingers down his.

…

Soval opened the door for Clove and walked in at her side. "How would you like to explain my presence?"

"You are an ambassador, I don't think your presence needs an explanation." She paused at the side of the entrance to the hospital, "I'm sorry this ruined our wedding night."

"Ruined? I do not follow."

Clove giggled, "You weren't expecting anything tonight?"

"No, should I have been?"

She blinked in confusion. "We're married, aren't we?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"We'll be sleeping in the same bed, right?"

"If you wish that...I am most agreeable to that arrangement."

"So we sleep together...in the dark...with no clothes..."

His eyes lit with comprehension, and he blinked several times. "You are agreeable to that? So soon?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my husband. I married you because I love you."

He gently stroked his fingers down her cheek. "When we are through here, I will give you the wedding night you so desire."

Clove giggled and smiled at him as they stepped into the lobby together, and she found Garrett sitting with his wife on one of the couches.

"Garrett!" she called, and he hopped up and pulled her into a strong hug. "How's Anise doing?"

"She's doing all right. We just wanted to stay until you got here. Where's Suki?"

"On her way to the hotel. She doesn't want to intrude, and now it's just a waiting game. Do you want me to be news liaison now?"

"That would work, and the first piece of news is...ummm...what's up with the Vulcan man?" Garrett replied, looking over Clove's shoulder at Soval.

"It's a long story, which I'll tell later...let me get up to see Anise."

…

Suki put Soval and Clove's bags on their bed. Taking her bag she shut the door to the Honeymoon suite and headed the two floors down to her own room. The hotel did have a bottle of champagne in her room which made her grin. It was New Years eve, late night, so why not indulge in a glass. Between the wedding and this she had not yet toasted the new year.

Setting her bags to the side she popped the cork and poured a glass. She hopped on the bed and grabbed for the remote to flip on the view screen. Perhaps an old movie...

Sarek knocked on Suki's door, aware that it was New Year's, and they had not yet toasted the holiday. She answered, still dressed in the robes he had given her, and she smiled at him and invited him inside.

"Would you like some champagne?" she asked, picking her own glass up off the floor. She kicked off her shoes and shrugged off the robes, and she was left in a simple undershirt and shorts that she wore as insulation from the cold.

"Vulcan's don't drink," he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight of her in such simple, flimsy garb. "But tonight merits an exception. Are you nervous for your cousin?"

"Anise is a strong woman. She'll be fine. And she has Casey and Aunt Karen."

Sarek nodded and accepted the glass of champagne from her, smirking at the implications.

"We're already together," Suki said with a giggle.

"Then you reaffirm your devotion to me?" he purred, nosing at her neck.

Suki giggled and kissed his cheek, "You should know that by now, Sarek."

Sarek stared at the beverage she handed to him, and nodded, "And I you." He took the whole glass in two large gulps.

Suki gasped, "Sarek! We didn't even toast yet!" She grabbed the bottle and filled his glass again, clinking her glass against his, "This might sound cliche but, to so many new beginnings. Soval and Clove, and to the really new beginning of a baby." She took a big sip, and then smiled at Sarek. She reached out and touched his cheek, "You looked so handsome tonight, Sarek. I would have loved to dance with you."

"We can dance now, Suki." He downed the champagne again and set his glass on the table, "Attend me." He purred holding out his hand to her.

She laughed and sauntered towards him, pressing her fingers to his, and he pulled her into a tight, warm embrace. "My sweetest delight," he cooed in her ear as he began to sway with her, and she shook her head at him and giggled.

"Sweet talker," she shot back, kissing his nose. "I know our next year will be a good one, don't you?"

"Yes it will." He dipped her low and brought her back up closer than before, his face hovering in front of hers. "You will be my wife, and you will bear my children and have anything you wish."

"Anything?" she repeated, her voice no higher than a whisper. Her lips lingered in front of him, and he swallowed thickly.

"Anything." He bent and kissed her, stroking his tongue along her lower lip. He felt as if he were dazed, and slightly lightheaded, but it was a good feeling, a warm sensation that spread from his gut outward, making his fingertips tingle with delight.

"Let me give you neuropressure before we rest tonight, Suki." He lightly guided her onto the bed. "Let me make your sleep as sweet as possible."

"What's neuropressure?" Suki asked but offered no protest.

"I will place my fingers on your back, to aid in your relaxation."

"Pressure points that cause sensations?" She said looking at him over her glass.

"Yes, neuropressure can do many things." He said as he turned her to face away from him, "Remove your shirt, please."

"Are you...I'm not wearing a bra, Sarek."

"If you were I would ask you to remove it. Do you trust me, Suki?" He asked warming up his fingertips.

"Of course."

"And will you not soon be my wife?" His hand gently slip up the back of her shirt, "It will be much easier without the barrier between us."

Suki lifted her shirt off over her head, "You make a good argument, Sarek, but then that's why you are an ambassador."

He purred and swiftly kissed her neck, averting his eyes from her ample breasts. Now was not the time. "Lie down, ashaya. On your stomach."

She obeyed him immediately, and he took off his shirt and discarded it over a chair. He straddled her at the top of her legs and started massaging her, that tingling sensation in his fingertips increasing as he let his guard down. She gasped and arched into his touch, and he kissed the top of her spine, nuzzling her neck for a moment before he got to work.

Her noises made something tighten in his pants, and in his inebriated state, he felt it a good idea to press himself into her backside. Her skin was soft and smooth and creamy, and he let his fingertips play a bit as he stimulated her nerves.

"Relax," he cooed, kissing her spine again. "You'll be asleep soon."

"Not with the way you're touching me," she muttered into the pillow. He frowned in genuine confusion.

"I don't understand."

Suki blushed, "I know this is supposed to relax me, but I'm not relaxing...you..." she hid her face in her hands, "You are turning me on, Sarek."

"As in arousing you in...sexual way?" Sarek looked at where his hands were moving and he saw that he had not been using the relaxation points. He was in fact pressing at the ancient points of arousal. He pressed them again and arched into his fingertips. His mouth watered sightly, "My touch...it arouses you..."

"Don't play innocent Sarek, I can tell you are too." she chuckled, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"I am." he said as neutrally as possible, before he bent around to capture her mouth.

She moaned and twisted around in his arms, letting him see her naked front. It aroused him even more, and he set about rubbing himself against her. The champagne and her scent were going to his head, making his judgment hazy...propriety seemed rather irrelevant now...

"Suki," he whispered, licking at her neck. "Suki, I wish to mate with you."

"I can see that," she teased, rubbing herself against him. His pants were incredibly tight, and he pushed them out of the way.

"Sarek," she moaned, latching onto his neck as her nails scratched his chest. He jumped slightly at that sensation, but he found it pleasant.

"No more words." He bit down on her shoulder. "You are mine, Suki Summers." 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

Clove paced up and down the lobby, and Soval watched his new wife with his eyes, his mind lingering on her words, on what she had planned for this night. She looked tired and wan, and when she passed him again, he pulled her down into his lap.

"Calm thyself, my wife," he purred in Vulcan, touching his fingers to her forehead. No one was in the lobby except for them, and the secretary at the desk was on break. "All will be well."

She slid out of his lap and sat beside him, leaning her shoulder on his.

"You are tired," he said, stroking her dark hair. "Do you wish to sleep?"

She shook her head and stood back up, and he understood why when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her mother rounded the corner and smiled at Clove, and Soval stood as well, watching the two women interact. They embraced each other, and he heard his new mother-in-law's words: Anise had delivered a healthy baby girl, and was sleeping now.

"Can I go up and see them?" Clove whispered, and her mother nodded.

Her mom smiled, "Of course. Your dad is up there he'll show you."

Clove squeaked and trotted off, leaving her mom standing there staring at the elder Vulcan man. "So, I know who you are, I watch the news feeds. What I am wondering is why is the ambassador of Vulcan is with my little girl at the birth of her sister's baby."

Soval stood, "You have me at an advantage, T'Sai. May I know your name?"

"Ginger." she said with a smile, "I am Clove's mother."

"Ms. Harrington, I am not at liberty to say anything. This is Anise's day, not mine. Not Clove's. I am here for good reason, and I am pleased I could be of service."

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He frowned. "You doubt that I am pleased?"

"No, I just realized why you're here." She stepped towards him, and to his surprise, she pulled him into a motherly embrace. "You treat her well, ambassador."

"I intend to do just that, ma'am. How is Anise?"

"She is doing well, Soval. When do I get a grandchild from you and my daughter? Or...is it possible?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Soval blinked, "It is possible, and as soon as we can. Family is important to vulcans."

"That just won you son in law of the year!" She kissed his cheek, "Why don't you go on up and be with,Clove. You are family after all."

…

Suki rolled over on her back moaning slightly from a soreness that in her sleep state did not make sense to her.

She turned and looked over to her left, and saw Sarek staring up at the ceiling, frozen, looking slightly horrified. She felt closer to him for some reason, as if she could read him, but she shook her head and blinked away the sleep.

"Sarek," she whispered, scooting forward and laying her head on his chest. She realized that she was naked, and he was also naked. He started at her greeting and made to kiss her forehead, but he stopped himself, sighing.

"Forgive me for what I have done," he said, closing his eyes.

"Did we...um..."

"Yes, Suki. We had sexual intercourse last night."

She leaned back against the pillow, swallowing back tears, "I feel your...regret..." she pulled the sheet up around her and slid off the side of the bed to head to the bathroom.

Sarek placed his hand on his forehead, "Suki..." he saw her slip into the bathroom, and realized that what she felt was misinterpreted. He did not regret being with her, he regretted that he had not controlled himself and took her out of the bonds of marriage. He got up, and stood at the door, "Suki, Ashaya...do not cry. I regret that I have not behaved in the proper manner. Please."

Suki flushed and opened the door. She leaned against the framed of the door looking at Sarek with a pout.

Sarek shook his head and cupped her cheek. "Suki, ashaya, what we did was special and wonderful, and I can already feel myself preparing for even more with you...but we are not married. We are not husband and wife. I seduced you, disrespected you, and I feel regret because I did not do this the proper way. I feel regret because you deserve more than what I gave. I took without giving you my all, though you gave me everything you could in this moment. I will make this up to you, Suki Summers, if it is the last thing I do."

Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him, and he held her close. "Forgive me...forgive me, k'diwa."

"I forgive you...but did you like it?"

"Ashaya, it was...phenomenal. I have never experienced anything like it."

"I love you, Sarek." She muttered into his shoulder.

…

Soval pulled into the hotel. He had tried to Com Sarek for the key to their room, but got no answer. He bid Clove to stay in the care while he retrieved a key from the desk. When he returned he helped her out of the car, and walked proudly into the hotel with his fingers on hers. "Your mother was..."

"I know! She didn't object at all and she actually told me she was proud of me before we left." She grinned, "She thought you were handsome in person."

"She desires grandchildren."

Clove blushed, "She said that to you?"

"She did, and I made a commitment...one I wish to keep."

She suddenly realized what he meant as he shut the door, and he turned to her with hungry eyes. Her heart started pounding as he reached up and hovered his hand over the top of her blouse, as if asking permission. She smiled at him and unlatched his tunic, and he started undressing her with nimble fingers. She captured his lips in a kiss as he undid the last button, and she shoved his tunic and robes from his shoulders, lavishing her fingers over his toned body. She had no idea he was this fit, but it aroused her, making her very aware of her body.

"Soval," she whispered, licking his ear. He gasped and gripped her hips, growling into her hair, and she watched in satisfaction as his eyes slithered shut.

"Clove...I have always wondered about your people's fixation with our ears..."

"They're sexy," she assured him, licking him again. "Do you like that?"

"I do my Ashaya. More than that I am agreeable to..." he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, "the fact that she who is my wife finds my body...sexy."

"I do." she replied, licking up his ear again.

"As do I you my wife."

He laid her down on the bed, appraising her before shrugging off his top robe. "I will mark thee as mine today, and bring you as much contentment as you can hope for."

…

Soval guided Clove into the aircar and waited until Sarek and Suki (who were avoiding each other's gazes) were inside and seated before starting up the vehicle. His wife almost immediately fell asleep on his shoulder, and he leaned back a bit and wrapped his arm around her. A tiny smile graced her lips, and his thoughts drifted to the night before, to their physical exertions, how wonderful it was to worship her body.

He glanced in the rearview and noted Suki had fallen asleep in the same position, and Sarek shrugged off his top robes and made a pillow in his lap, then guided his intended into a more comfortable position.

"Was your sleep restorative, Sarek?" Soval asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look...fatigued."

Sarek looked up at Soval, "I..."

Soval set the shuttle on auto pilot and turned more fully to look at Sarek. "Sarek?"

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his lap, he stroked her hair once and then looked up at Sarek, "I have...behaved in a way that goes against the teachings of Surak and of our people's precepts."

Soval laid his woman down in the seat, taking a split second to appreciate the fresh bite mark on the back of her neck. "Meaning?"

Sarek paled. "We...I seduced her, Soval. And I have shamed myself and my clan for doing so." He hung his head.

The ambassador blinked and stared at Suki, sleeping soundly on Sarek's lap. He noted a few bite marks on her skin, poorly covered with her shirt. "You touched what is not yours...did you bond with her?"

"No," Sarek said, closing his eyes. "I wanted to...I want her, but I have acted no better than Solek the Terrible."

The elder Vulcan restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Solek the Terrible would have taken her at first sight. You have disobeyed Surak's rules, but you may yet redeem yourself. Tell your clan mother immediately about this development."

Sarek nodded, "It will be as you say, Soval."

Soval sighed, "You do not seem content with this answer. You do want this woman it is only logical to take that step."

"T'Pau will be against the bonding because she is human, and while that is not a reason not to do it...she will punish me for my actions." He blinked, "I may have impregnated her, Soval."

"You are being emotional, Sarek." Soval replied, "We will speak with T'Pau together. You have made your choice of mates, and you will bond with her."

Sarek nodded. "I will have no other."

"And T'Pau must understand that. She is not a fool. She knows what is at stake." He glanced down and ran his fingers through Clove's hair, relishing the warmth of her scalp.

Sarek was silent for a long while. "How is your sister-in-law, Soval?"

"She delivered my niece and is recovering in the hospital. She should be going home tomorrow with her child."

"I rejoice with her over the increase of her house."

"She threatened me with my own lirpa if I hurt Clove," he said with a smirk. "It might be best to avoid discussing this with her. Anise's wrath might outstrip T'Pau's."

Sarek's eyes widened, it was a metaphor he could totally understand. "I will arrange a meeting when we return."

"That is agreeable."

…

Sarek gently picked up Suki as Soval picked up Clove and they both carried the sleeping females into the consulate. It was late, and there halls were clear as they entered the Consulate.

Soval turned to Sarek answering the unasked question, "Take her to your rooms and meet me in my office."

Soval placed Clove gently into his bed, and she stirred, her bleary eyes opening. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"Nearly 0100. Sleep, my wife. I will come to you in a little while."

She reached up and stroked his cheek, and he touched his fingers to hers. "You will see me when you wake."

He left her after she fell back asleep, and Sarek was pacing in his office, shaking his head, most likely reciting a few mantras in his head to steady himself. Soval raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Sarek nodded. After typing in the comm number, he waited with the younger Vulcan until T'Pau answered.

They both raised the ta'al, and Soval quietly told her that Sarek needed to speak with her.

T'Pau raised the ta'al and looked directly at Sarek, "What is troubling thee my son. Your face betrays emotion this day."

"Mother, I have both agreeable news and news that you will be...that will bring shame on our clan." Sarek stiffened slightly.

"Continue my son."

"I have touched a woman that is not mine to touch. I have taken her sexually. I intend on bonding with her and making her my wife."

T'Pau's eye brow raised, "What clan does she come from?"

Sarek raised his chin, and Soval had to admit, he cut an impressive figure as he calmly faced his clan mother. "She is human."

T'Pau almost looked as if she might frown, but only her eyes hardened. "Thou took a human as a mate?"

Sarek nodded. "I did. I wish to make her my wife."

Soval watched as the woman on the screen stared at her clansman with a cold gaze, but not once did Sarek let his gaze falter. "I will not allow it. No clansman of Surak ever took a human as a mate, and it will not begin now."

"Honored T'Sai, if I may," Soval interjected, and the woman turned to him. "Your son as already taken her as a mate. I know he would take no other as his wife. Is it really worth putting his life at risk for the sake of old traditions?"

T'Pau blinked, and directed her question to Sarek, "Would thou go against thy mother, and the traditions for this woman?"

"I already have."

"Would thou place thy life in her hands during thy time?"

Sarek stepped forward, "A thousand times."

T'Pau blinked again, "You will do what thou wilt Sarek. Without my blessing, but with no consequences."

Sarek bowed his head to her. "I understand, T'Sai."

She clicked off the comm without saying goodbye, and Soval blinked in surprise. "You will earn her blessing in time, Sarek," he assured him. "As you will gain a child as well."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Sorry this update is so late, but Christmas and New Year's kind of got in the way and yadda yadda yadda..anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story. Valentine's Day is next...so stay tuned.**_

Clove watched as Sarek helped Suki down onto the floor, where T'Chis was lying on her back, looking up at the Christmas tree. Soval had already put on the lights, and now was the fun part: ornaments. The tree, which stood outside the ambassadors' offices, would soon have several presents under it; Soval had found some pendants and Vulcan jewelry that, with the help of some ribbon, were now ornaments. Clove thought she recognized a few rata-tafar-tapan ornaments, and several IDICs, and even a small figure of Surak.

She hung a picture of the Nativity on one of the lower branches and smiled as T'Chis cooed in delight. "Do you know which saint started the Nativity scene as we know it?" Clove asked, looking to Suki.

"Um...no." Her cousin handed her another ball, and she handed it to Soval, who was arranging the ornaments in a logical manner.

"Saint Francis of Assisi." She glanced down at her daughter, who was now reaching for the ornament, watching it spin in place. "Advocate of the poor."

Suki grinned, knowing that her cousin was about to hear the vulcan version repeated at her from Sarek, who could match Clove in her vast knowledge of trivia. Sarek did not fail her as he handed another ornament to his wife, "There is a vulcan of such reputation as well, Clove." he paused himself with Suki looked to him with the "not now eyes". "But that is a story for later, perhaps dinner."

Suki grinned and clutched her swelling stomach, "Oof, there was a big kick."

"Daddaaa, daddaaa, dadddaaa." T'Chis cried out pointing at the small statue of Surak hanging above her.

Everyone paused and stared down at Clove's little girl.

Soval stepped forward, his eyes a bit wider, "Say it again, T'Chis...who is it you call for?"

Her daughter's big brown eyes fell on her father, and she cooed, grinning widely at him. "Dadda." She pointed at him.

"Good girl!" Clove praised, smiling at her daughter. "Yeah, that's your daddy."

T'Chis pointed at the tree. "Daddaaa."

Soval raised an eyebrow as Clove started laughing. "Christmas tree," she said, and T'Chis giggled.

"Daddaaaaaaaaa."

"I suppose you're dadda and Christmas tree is daddaaaaa. Who knew?"

Soval pouted slightly and then brightened, "It is a start, and she has spoken her first words, and they were...me."

Suki chuckled, "Yes, we carry them, care for them, and their first words are always Daddy."

Clove grinned, "Tell me about it. Thankfully, this one was tempered by the fact she sees her dad as a big tree too."

Soval picked T'Chis up and put her on his hip, "Do not listen to them T'Chis, they are displaying a human tendency to be jealous." His eyes sparkled slightly.

Sarek placed his hand on Suki's stomach and the baby kicked, "He will also say my name first, I fear."

"Well, they have great dads, so it's not as if this is any loss," Suki purred, touching her fingers to Sarek's.

"I second that opinion," Clove said, and she took the Surak ornament off the tree and held it up for T'Chis to look at. "This is Surak, T'Chis. You'll learn about him when you're older."

Soval nodded, and then put T'Chis back down under the tree. She screwed up her face like she was going to cry, but Clove dived down and kissed her stomach. "No need for that, honey...no need for that."

T'Chis giggled and went back to watching the spinning Nativity scene, and they continued their decorations. "So is Bronswick hosting another Christmas Ball this year?"

The elder ambassador sighed. "Yes, and we are all invited."

Suki grinned, "It will be fun, and with any luck, we'll have to leave early if my water breaks. I know one thing, I'm glad I've switched to vulcan robes, I fit in none of my clothes anymore."

Clove nodded, "The best...vulcan robes and being pregnant for the win."

Suki was about to say something when she stopped, "Did you say...being pregnant?"

Clove's eyes went wide, "Ummm..." she swallowed thickly, and saw that her husband had paused mid-ornament hanging to look at her.  
Her skin started to pinken, but as his dark eyes fell fully on her stomach the pink turned to red. "Freudian slip." she muttered, shifting on her feet.

"You ARE!" Suki squealed, "I can't believe it! You are again already!"

Sarek placed his hands on Suki's shoulders as he looked to Clove, "Congratulations on the increase of your house."

"I thought breastfeeding was an infallible deterent, but...no..." She patted her belly. "I haven't even told my mom yet...so let's keep this under wraps, shall we?"

Suki laughed. "All right, all right...so are we taking bets again?"

Clove smiled. When she and Suki had first gotten pregnant, they all took bets on the sexes of their children. Soval had been correct, and so had Suki.

"I'm thinking another girl," her cousin said with a sigh, stroking her full belly. "Clove?"

"Boy. Soval?"

"A girlchild."

"Sarek?"

He paused. "Boychild."

Suki couldn't help herself, she playfully slugged Soval in the shoulder, "You stud!" she laughed, and hugged her cousin, "And you must be insatiable!"

Clove hugged Suki back tight, "Yeah, just wait until after your birth and see how raging your hormones are."

Soval gave Sarek a discrete nod as if to say it is an agreeable time, and Sarek returned the nod as if to say that time had already begun.

Suki kissed Clove's cheek, "That settles that, I'm going to go fix us all a big dinner while everyone finishes up the decorations. We have another increase of house after all."

Sarek held up his two fingers, to his wife, "Do you require help?"

She touched them and grinned, "Not if we want to eat tonight, Sarek." She walked a few paces down the hall and turned back to look at the scene. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas, and another wonderful new year.


End file.
